Even girls can be hosts
by Fleur Enfer
Summary: Celeste Sky starts school at Ouran Academy unaware of why she was asked to join in the first place. She soon learns that she is all a part of Kyoya's scheme to help Nekozawa fall in love. But little does she know Nekozawa is the least of her problems...K for the most part, T to be safe.
1. Ouran's Host Club

I still don't understand how I was accepted into Ouran Academy- an elite school for the rich and beautiful. I'm not beautiful, rich, or even very smart so being invited to go to school here was a very confusing ordeal. My parents told me not to worry and to just appreciate the invitation. So that's what I did. I packed up all of my things and moved to live with my grandmother while I attended school.

Everyone at Ouran Academy stared at me, mostly because of my black dress, black boots and skull shaped purse and I tried my best not to sneer back at the girls gawking. I spent my first week at Ouran sleeping in classes and spending lunch hours listening to my ipod outside. I was told not to sit there anymore by a few teachers, so on the first day of my second week I went out in search of a new place to stay.

As I was walking down a hallway a sign that read "Music Room 3" caught my eye. I approach the door and slowly open it up to reveal a very pink room that smells of flowers and cake. Before I can even blink a handsome blonde boy is in my face. "Why, hello there princess", he says in a sweet flirtatious tone.

"What is a beautiful young lady like you doing here? Perhaps you're looking for a prince to call your own?"

I try to keep a straight face and refrain from blushing or giggling like an idiotic elementary school girl. Behind the blonde are two boys with orange hair-twins- who look completely identical except for the way they part their hair. They both eye my outfit- a black sleeveless dress with a lace trim, skeleton tights, combat boots, and a bag shaped like the Batman symbol.

"How could you call someone wearing Halloween clothes a princess, boss?" said one twin.

"Yeah…and her hair looks like she didn't even bother to comb it" the other added.

The blonde smacks the two boys across the face and grins at me.

"Please excuse their rude behaviour; Hikaru and Kaoru don't have the best manners. I'm Tamaki suoh, the host club king. I'd be happy to help you find your match!"

He points at the twins "If you enjoy mischievous, devilish boys then Hikaru and Kaoru are perfect for you!" Then he turns and points to a pair of boys- one short with blonde hair holding a bunny, and the other tall with dark hair. "If you like the strong, silent type I think you'd prefer a guy like Mori-sempai. But if you go for the cuter boy Lolita type you'd love Hunny-sempai." He points at the boy holding the bunny before pointing at himself "But if you like a wise princely man then…" He cups my face in his hands; "I'm sure you'd love me".

I push his hands off and back away.

"Tama-chan!" cries Hunny-sempai. "You're forgetting Kyo-chan and Haru-chan!"

"AHA! If you like the cool type you'd have fun with Kyoya" he remarks and points his finger at a tall dark haired boy with glasses who looks oddly familiar to me. Tamaki points at a boy with short brown hair and big brown eyes and smiles. "And this is the bookworm Haruhi" Haruhi smiles warmly at me and says "It's a pleasure to meet you miss." Then he glares at Tamaki and growls "Sempai! I told you not to call me a bookworm!"

I look over all seven boys and smile meekly.

"It's Nice of you to help me find a guy Tamaki- sempai, but I'm afraid there's no-one here who is quite my type…"

In seconds the Blonde is in utter shock and flees to the corner of the room and sits in the fetal position. I turn to ask the others what is wrong with him, only to find that three of the six have looks of "What's wrong with her head?" plastered on their flawless faces. The only ones who remain normal are Kyoya, Mori, and Haruhi.

"I apologize Miss Sky; Tamaki does this very often when he's upset. But I can see why. It's not everyday a girl walks in here and doesn't find a guy to her liking." Kyoya says, writing something down on his clipboard.

"Is Sky your first name, miss?" Haruhi asks.

"No. My name is Celeste."

"And it suits her" Tamaki says as he takes my hand. _Well he recovered fast_ I think to myself.

"What do you mean Tama-chan?" Hunny asks.

"Celeste means Heavenly" Mori answers.

Hikaru laughs. "That's ironic! She dresses like she's the spawn of the devil or something."

Tamaki slaps him across the face again and turns back to me.

"There has to be someone here that you like. Once a girl walks into the host club our mission is to make her happy!"

"Really, I just came in here to study", I say as I start to back away from him.

"Nonsense! Men! I declare we help Celeste here find a boyfriend!"

"Yeahh!" Hunny says with a smile.

"If he's in I'm in then." Mori says.

"I guess even Demon spawn deserve love….count us in!" Hikaru replies.

"There's just one problem." Kyoya states with a stern look.

"My family requested for to come to Ouran Academy for a very specific reason."

"What's that?"

"To earn the love of Umehito Nekozawa."

All of them gasp except for Mori and me.

"Who's this Nekozawa character and why in the world would you want me to earn his love?"

"But Kyoya-sempai! Isn't there a boy more suited to Celeste than Nekozawa-sempai?" Haruhi wonders.

"Celeste and Nekozawa are a perfect match."

"Whaaaa?" I say with my mouth hanging open.

"Celeste, what's your favourite color?" asks Kyoya.

"Well I like really dark colors like purple or blood red. But if you consider black a color and not a shade, then Black is my favourite."

"And what's your favourite type of music?"

"I like classical music but my favourite is rock. Marilyn Manson's not too bad either. He's not Goth but I still love his music."

The twins gape at me. "Boss, I think we have true demon spawn on our hands."

"Quit it you two!" Kyoya yells.

"What is your favourite time of day?"

"Midnight"

"Favorite animal?"

"Bat"

"Favorite footwear?" Tamaki adds in.

"Boots."

"What style do you favour? Goth, Punk, or Emo?"

"Goth."

"Do you find emo boys sexy?" Kaoru asks.

"Yes…"

"What's your favourite type of candy, Celeste-chan?" Hunny pipes in.

"Black liquorice."

Kyoya grins happily.

"It turns out that when he is not at school Nekozawa is quite the Goth. When I asked him all of the same questions he answered with almost identical answers."

"But sempai, isn't it opposites that attract?" Kaoru asks.

"Sometimes that may be true, but in other cases two people who are exactly the same work out just as well."

"I think we should try setting them up!" Tamaki declares.

"Hey! Wait a second! Don't you think it should be up to to decide?" Haruhi asks.

"There's nothing to decide. If Celeste says no, my family will have her removed from the school." Kyoya says.

I blink at all of them. "So you just expect me to win over this guy I don't even know?"

"Yep."

Well, I can't. I'm not good at that sort of thing at all!" I begin to run towards the door and trip on something. A loud crash comes a few seconds later and I turn to see a vase smashed on the floor.

"Not again!" The twins say in unison.

"I'm so sorry!"

"Sorry won't cut it. Haruhi broke a vase here last year and he still hasn't paid it off." Kyoya says, shaking his head.

"Celeste isn't boyish enough to be a host, plus she doesn't have a name that could pass for a boy's" Tamaki says.

"What if she was a host. Only…for the boys" Mori finally speaks.

"Well, she is very pretty I guess behind all of that Goth stuff…" Kyoya says, interested.

"Wait a second- You want me to be a host? FOR BOYS?"

"Yes! Now let's get her all dressed up!" Tamaki cheers.

"If you can get 100 boys to request you, then you are free from the host club. But do remember, you will still have to win Nekozawa's heart."

"Fine. I'll do it. But I want to meet this Nekozawa guy first before you guys turn me into your Barbie doll."

"Fair enough. Mori! Take Celeste to see Nekozawa!"


	2. Madness in the Host Club

Mori and I are walking down the hallway heading towards Nekozawa. The girls are glaring at me more than usual because he's holding my hand, mainly to keep me from running off like I had tried before. His hands are big and strong- I wouldn't blame them for being Jealous. I stop walking abruptly. He glances down at me and I peer up at him.

"You know, Sempai, You're pretty admired. If a bunch of boys saw us holding hands they wouldn't even care."

He peers back at me. "That's not true, miss Sky. I'm sure they'd be very jealous. Maybe they're just scared to approach you because of your appearance?"

"Am I that scary?" I wonder searching his eyes for an answer.

He starts walking again, tugging me along.

"You never answered my question, Mori- Sempai."

We stop walking again.

"You aren't scary to me. You seem like a cute, innocent girl. But not everyone has the ability to look past your outer appearance and see who you really are."

"Wow. You've already got me figured out?"

He nods and flashes a crooked smile.

"Well, you're different than you look too. From what I've heard people think you're scary because you're quiet and kind of threatening looking. But, even now I can tell you're a very kind and sweet guy. I like that part of you the most."

I see a hint of blush come to his cheeks and giggle. Now I'm pulling him along.

"Come on!"

We keep walking until we reach the end of the hallway and approach a large set of double doors.

I hesitate with my fingers gripped to the handle, wondering if I'm sure this is what I want. Before I can decide the door slowly creaks open and a boy with a black cloak covering his face emerges. In his hands I notice a cat-like puppet. The boy looks up at me, then past to look at Mori who is still standing there.

"Well, Mori-Nozuka, it's odd to see you here at the Black Magic Club." He says in a dark voice.

"Who's this lovely young lady accompanying you today?" He asks gesturing towards me.

Mori slides his arm around my shoulders protectively.

"This is Celeste Sky, Kyoya Ootori sent her here to meet you."

He then gestures with his other arm towards the boy.

"Miss Sky, this is Nekozawa."

"Well, her name does suit her well. It seems as if Kyoya Ootori has sent a dark angel here for me."

He reaches out -careful not to get too far into the light- and touches my hand gently.

"There's no need to be afraid." I let him pull me closer; Mori's arm slowly slides away from my body.

"Thank you, Mori-Nozuka, for bringing Celeste to me."

Within a short moment my side is touching Nekozawa's and I'm halfway through the door.

"Goodbye, Mori- Sempai" I say with a childish wave and slip into the dark club room.

As soon as the door closes my eyes start to adjust to the dimly lit room.

"Normally the other members would be in here also but they decided to take the day off from club activities" he murmurs, holding my hand and leading me farther into the room.

_So we're alone…_ I think to myself. _Great, just great. First I'm told I have to fall in love with a complete stranger. Then, I'm sucked into some crazy high school host club because I broke some tacky vase. And to top it off, I'm taken to a dark room where I remain all alone with said stranger. This just isn't my day._

I sit down beside Nekozawa on a black sofa and slouch to the opposite end. We sit there silent for a couple of minutes before he suddenly bursts out laughing. I jump, startled from the sudden rush of laughter.

"What's so funny?" I ask, still catching my breath.

"You thought I was going to do something, didn't you? It's alright."

He grips the edge of his hood and pulls it down to reveal black hair and the face of a suffering child. His vibrant blue eyes catch my attention instantly and I can't help but stare. Shortly after, he tugs at his black hair until it pulls off and shows his soft blonde locks.

I gasp quietly and he turns his gaze on me.

"What is it?"

"Uh…um...You…You're stunning." I stutter blushing as I avert my eyes.

"Thank you very much." I peek at him from the corner of my eye and notice his shy smile.

"Why do you hide like that? Hide your face and your hair color I mean."

"I'm very sensitive to sunlight; it makes me ill I'm afraid."

I frown. Okay, I don't like being in the sunlight mostly because I have a tendency to tan easily, but no one should be deprived of a warm sunny day or the feeling of the sun on their skin.

"Don't look so sad, Celeste. It's such a waste. Anyway, I'm getting more tolerant of it everyday. Eventually I will be able to go out completely unprotected and beam with happiness."

I smile slightly, still a little sad about his condition.

"It must be lonely for you here."

"Well, I usually have the Black Magic Club with me. But when they aren't here, yes it does get quite lonely. I do enjoy having someone that I can sit and talk to just like this."

I smile bigger now.

"Well then if you'd like I would be happy to come by once in a while to talk to you."

Suddenly the face of a suffering child vanishes and is taken over by an expression filled to the brim with hope.

"Yes please, I'd like that very much."

I get up from the couch and smile at Nekozawa.

"I should get going now, but I'll return soon to speak with you again. It was great meeting you Nekozawa-Sempai"

"It was a pleasure meeting you too Celeste."

He leads me towards the door and I turn to look back at him whilst gripping the door handle.

"Goodbye"

I slip out into the sunny hallway and it takes my eyes a little while to adjust back. I trudge down the hall staring back at the girls who gawk at me. When I get back to the host club I barge into the club room without a thought. As soon as I close the door I'm bombarded by pink, and ribbons, and girly accessories.

"Why hello there!" A girl who appears to be cosplaying greets me.

"I'm Renge! The manager of the Ouran host club!"

"Uh, hello. I'm-"

"I know, silly! You're Celeste-chan! I'm here to make-you-over!"

"Whaaa?"

Before I can help it, Renge has me in the dressing room. We must be in there for at least 40 minutes before she proclaims "FINISHED!" and drags me towards a mirror.

I gape at my reflection. I don't even recognize myself. My normally black hair is covered up by a light blonde wig, my usually pale cheeks have a warm healthy glow, and my head to toe black has turned into head to toe pastel.

The dress Renge has put me in is fluffy and pink with a thick purple trim. The shoes are matching Pink Mary-Janes with white socks. The bow on my head is purple to match the trim, and highlights the innocent look she was going for.

"Now! To show the boys!"

"Wait a second Renge! I look like a ridiculous doll!"

By the time I finish my sentence I'm already pushed out into the club room where the other seven members are blinking at me. I can barely see them clearly because of the eye-lash glue stinging in my eyes.

"Celeste! Would you stop squinting like an old man and be cute for the boys?"

I scowl at her. Well, it was supposed to be a scowl but instead it turned into a pout that was apparently very cute because shortly after I did it Renge blushed and squeaked with glee. "She's so adorable!"

I lick my lips and nearly gag. "What the hell did you put on my lips, Renge? Pure sugar icing?"

I cough again and the boys remain silent.

I glare at them.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM? I GO THROUGH ALL THIS PAIN TO LOOK PRESENTABLE FOR YOU DUDES AND YOU DON'T EVEN SAY ANYTHING?"

I stomp my little Mary-janed foot without realizing it.

Kyoya clears his throat and turns to Renge. "Good work"

Tamaki is practically bursting at the seams. "CELESTE-CHAN YOU LOOK SO CUTE! HERE! HOLD THIS TEA POT!"

The twins look over me again a few times. "Boss you're still forgetting something." I was expecting them to add "she's still demon spawn" but instead they yell "THE POKA-DOT TEA CUP TO MATCH!" I look over them again.

_No way, this whole room has gone absolutely bonkers._

"Wow Celeste Chan! You really do look cute!" Hunny says smiling at me.

"Would you like to hold ousa-chan? I think you'd look even cuter!"

I bat my glued-on eyelashes at the pink rabbit then pluck it from Hunny's grasp.

Before I know it I can see camera flashes going off.

"HEY! YOU'RE TAKING MY PHOTO!"

The next few minutes are utter madness.

Tamaki starts running after me with a tea pot yelling some rubbish about cute girls having tea parties. Then Hunny starts chasing us yelling "Tama-chan! You'll get tea on Ousa!" Hunny manages to get the bunny out of my hands and Tamaki continues to shove the tea pot at me until I finally grab it. Hikaru and Kaoru (the source of the camera flashes) have now stopped taking pictures and are instead sitting down quietly next to Mori, Haruhi, and Kyoya watching the show.

"Tamaki-sempai!" I wail, clutching the pink pot.

I hear voices coming from the window and turn around to see a mob of boys staring in, there eyes pointed directly at me.

"WHAT THE HELL!" I scream and start waving my fist at the window.

The last thing the guys on the other side see before they run away screaming is a pink tea pot barrelling towards them.


	3. Aine

""How the hell did they even get up there?" I shriek at Tamaki who is on the floor sobbing all over his broken teapot.

"I thought we were on the third level…" I add.

"They must have climbed up the wall" Kyoya explains.

"Up the wall? How did they manage that?"

Kyoya doesn't respond. Instead he writes something down on his clip-board.

I sigh.

"What are you writing now?"

" A list of students that you will have to send apology letters to"

"Apology letters? For what?"

He gestures toward the window.

"For all the boys that you have spooked and/or injured. It may have been fine for you to go around terrorizing people as you pleased before, but now that you are a member of the host club I will not tolerate any of your bad behaviour"

"It's their own stupid fault! What were they doing climbing a WALL in the first place?"

Kyoya sighs and ignores my questions yet again.

"If you're going to please young men you will have to learn to be nice."

"What if I don't want to be nice?" I shout back.

"Then you will be expelled."

I groan.

"I've never been a good actress" I say then turn towards the door. I can hear footsteps. Kyoya stand up and joins me.

"We'll see about that" the twins say with matching smirks.

There's a sudden knock on the door and the twins walk over to open it.

The boys from the window are standing there, trying to look past the twins who are blocking their view. The one in front (the one with cropped blonde hair) steps forward.

"We saw a cute girl in there a minute ago" he says pointing inside.

"She wouldn't happen to be there still would she?" A different one (messy brown hair) asks.

The twins turn to Kyoya who nods. He moves his face close to mine so that his lips touch my ear.

"Remember" He whispers.

"Be Nice"

I gulp as I notice the group of boys entering the room. They blush madly when they look at me.

I peer back curiously and study them. Besides the blonde and the brunette there is one other; a tall boy with un-naturally red hair. All three of them seem to be in awe as they stare at me. I blink my fake eyelashes at them.

"Can I help you with something?" I ask in my sweetest voice.

The brunette coughs and nudges the blonde.

"Uh…no…well…um…sort of…" he stammers.

"Oh? What is it?"

"We wanted to know if you are new here."

I smile. (Obviously it's fake but they can't tell)

"That's right! My name is-"

Kyoya interrupts me.

"This is Aine. She IS new to Ouran but she's not a student. She's a friend of mine. I thought it would be interesting if we started offering our services to the male students as well."

The four of us blink at him clueless before the red-head finally speaks.

"So, Aine is a host then?"

"Yes, that is correct." Kyoya says, pulling out a small notebook from his pocket.

"Starting today students may request to see Aine here."

"Really?" the three of them yell.

I smile at the boys as Kyoya starts to write something down in his book and I manage to squirm away back to the others.

"Aine, Huh?" One of the twins- I'm pretty sure it's Hikaru- asks trying not to laugh.

"HEY! THAT WASN'T MY IDEA OKAY?" I screech in his face.

"Anyway, what's so funny about 'Aine'?"

"Nothing!" Tamaki exclaims running to my rescue. I look at him blankly.

"Aine is a splendid name! It means Radiance!"

I glare at him, the fake eyelashes drooping into my field of view.

"You really do look cute miss sky…" Haruhi says.

I slowly look up at him and blush.

"Th-thanks, Haruhi-kun"

Hikaru and Kaoru burst out laughing at that moment.

"What now?"

"Just now you sounded like one of Haruhi's guests…" Kaoru points out.

"I did not!"

"What's with the 'kun' anyway? The whole club knows that Haruhi's a girl…" Hikaru adds.

I stare at them for a minute, confused.

Tamaki whacks Hikaru on the head.

"Kyoya didn't tell you that it was okay to tell her!"

"Well, she's a member of this insanity so she has a right to know…"

I turn to Haruhi.

"Haruhi, is this…true?"

"Yup. I'm a girl"

"Not so loud! The guys over there might here you!" Tamaki scolds, pointing at Kyoya and the boys.

"So you're a host so you can pay off your debt, just like me?"

"Pretty much."

I smile at her and put out my hand. In my sweet voice I say loud enough so the boys on the other side of the room can hear:

"I don't think we've been properly introduced, Haruhi-Kun. I'm Aine." I smile brightly.

Haruhi plays along willingly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Aine-chan."

I can hear the boys on the other side sighing and saying things like "She's so sweet" "How adorable" "She really can't get any cuter…"

I fight the urge to go over and strangle them and keep pretending that I don't notice their comments.

"Tamaki-sempai, Mori-sempai, Hikaru-Kun, Kaoru-kun, Hunny-sempai, it's very nice to meet you all" I coo and do a cute little curtsey that even makes the twins blush.

"Hello Aine-chan!" they all reply in unison.

I skip towards Kyoya and smile brightly.

"Aine, these three young men here are your first guests. You may start entertaining them any time you would like."

I nod. _Ah, no suffix for familiarity, eh?_

"Okay, Kyoya."

I look at the three boys and purse my shiny pink lips.

"What would your names be?"

The blonde answers first "I'm Ren, it's a pleasure to meet you."

The red head answers next "The name's Gregory, but you can call me Greg."

Last but not least is the brunette "Toby" he answers simply.

"Well, Ren-Kun, Greg-kun, Toby-kun, when would you like to meet?"

"Uh…would tomorrow at lunch be okay with you?"

"Perfect"


	4. Sleep deprivation and kisses

Chapter four: Sleep deprivation and kisses

It took me forever to change from my "Aine" get-up back to my normal clothes. It also took forever to scrub off the pink lip stick and gloss, which were practically melted onto my lips. As soon as I left the change room back in my gothy outfit the twins pouted.

"Awwwh, cwute lil' Aine-chan's gone."

I glare at them.

"You guys have no idea how hard that was… Those guys hate my guts when I'm 'Celeste' and drool all over me when I'm 'Aine'. I don't get how they can like someone like _that_."

Hikaru stares at me in shock.

"Are you crazy? Who _couldn't_ love Aine? She's so…cute…"

I stare back at him.

"Aren't I cute?"

Hikaru and Kaoru blink at each other for a moment before laughing so hard they start to tear up.

"Boss! Let's do a vote! Who thinks Celeste looks better as Aine- chan?" They yell at the same time. _How the heck do they do that?_

"I do! You're pretty just like that Celeste-chan, but too dark!" Hunny says in his girlish voice.

"I agree 100% with Hunny-sempai Aine-OOPS I mean, Celeste-chan." Tamaki remarks.

"The lighter look does suit you…" Kyoya answers.

"Kyoya- sempai does have a point. You do look good in black but you look super sweet in pink." Even Haruhi admits.

Mori is the only one left to vote. Everyone stares at him, waiting for an answer.

"I think Celeste looks fine just the way she is. Don't you think she should wear something that expresses herself rather than something that others want her to wear?"

I peer at Mori through my bangs and blush.

"Uh…um…thanks, Mori-sempai."

"It's the truth" he says with a smile as he comes towards me and ruffles my black hair. I blush even deeper.

"I have to go back to my grandmother's house now. It's nearly five o'clock and I'm supposed to be back by six or she'll be mad."

"How far is her place from here? It can't take you THAT long to get back." Hikaru wonders.

"My grandmother's house is across town. It takes two hours to walk, about 45 minutes to drive I guess. Maybe an hour long bus ride?"

The twins stare at me.

"You DO drive here right?" Kaoru asks, concernedly.

I sigh. "Nope. My grandmother doesn't drive and I'm not allowed on the bus. I don't have spare money for bus fare either."

I see Hunny's eyes widen.

"WOW, Celeste-chan! You walk two hours every morning?"

"Yup."

"If school here starts at nine o'clock, and it's a 2 hour walk, and it take you an hour and a half to get dressed…" Kyoya begins to calculate.

"I get up at five thirty AM" I answer.

"WHAT?" Tamaki, the twins, and Hunny yell at the same time.

"I know it seems early, and it sucks, but it's my only option."

"Are you sure you get enough sleep though Celeste?" Tamaki asks.

"According to my calculations, no she does not. By the time she gets home it is already seven PM. After eating, watching a few minutes of television, doing homework, studying, and going to work she is left with five hours. Even then she probably spends two of those reading and the other three sleeping. Teenagers who go on schedules like this do not get the required amount of sleep and will eventually collapse." Kyoya tells the club.

_Wow, his accuracy scares me. _

"Celeste, you shouldn't be straining yourself like that." Haruhi warns.

"You'll only end up getting hurt or sick"

"Well you know hard it is to get along here when you aren't rich, Haruhi. I'm not smart OR rich so it makes it even harder. I also have no money so I have to work."

"I thought it was against school policy to work?" Hikaru points out.

"Because Miss Sky was accepted for a special reason and she is not, in fact, rich, she is an exception."

"That doesn't mean she should be working herself to the bone! From what I've heard the host club is her only escape from this hideous world that she calls her life!" Tamaki yells dramatically, falling onto his knees.

"There isn't much I can do about it is there?" I ask.

Everybody glares at me. Well, except Mori, he just kinda…stares.

"FINE! I'll do something about it!" I yell as I head for the door.

"At this rate I won't be able to get my show in!"

I slam the doors behind me and hurry off the school campus.

My clock flashes "5:30" in bold red letters and plays "Na Na Na" by My Chemical Romance at full blast. I moan and am about to press the snooze button before I stop myself. _I MUST get up or I'll be late for class._ That over- whelming feeling of wanting to stay in my fuzzy black blanket comes over me and sticks me to my mattress like super glue. I almost slip back into sleep before jumping up, yawning, and hopping out of bed.

I leave the alarm playing to motivate me and continue to run about my room pulling out a black dress, skeleton tights, a long-sleeve fishnet undershirt, new underwear, and various accessories. Then I shut off the alarm and run down the hall to the bathroom and lock myself in there for about 45 minutes. I leave the bathroom showered, in new clothes, hair brushed, and makeup done. I dart downstairs and prepare myself a bowl of Count Chocula and gulp it down as quickly as possible.

I throw my dishes into the sink and run back up to the bathroom to scrub my teeth with my tooth brush smothered in minty paste. I go back downstairs, stuff a bag of grapes and a small juice box into my purse, and shove a pair of boots onto my feet. I glance at the clock which reads 6:40, grab my back pack full of books, clutch onto my purse, plunk my headphones on my head and charge out the front door.

I arrive at my locker around 8:50 and marvel at the giant locker. One locker at this is school is the width of THREE lockers at a public school. I hang my back pack on one of the many hooks and take out my homework books and drop them onto the floor of the locker. I take the books for my first three classes and shove them into my back pack then neaten up the others that lay on the floor. I wind up my head phones and place them on the shelf. I grab my stuffed back pack and my purse then lock my locker.

First bell tolls at exactly 9 AM and I strut off towards my 2nd year math class. When I slip through the door I notice Haruhi, Hikaru, and Kaoru all seated in the back row, all wearing boys uniforms. I sit next to Haruhi in an empty desk and wave hello to the three.

"Celeste, you haven't purchased a girls uniform yet?" Haruhi asks.

"Oh, no. I don't have enough money for one. Plus, I think they're ugly."

The girl seated in front of me in her yellow uniform dress gives me a dirty look. I stick my tongue out back. She gasps snobbily and turns away to face front. Hikaru laughs and Kaoru chuckles lightly. Haruhi turns to me.

"Eventually one of your teachers is going to report you're attire to the head master and then you'll have to wear one of those 'ugly' uniforms."

"No she won't" Hikaru argues.

"Don't forget that we're friends with the headmaster's son. There's no doubt he's explained Celeste's _situation_ to his father already. He'll stretch the rules for her for sure."

"Oh yeah… I forgot about that…" Haruhi admits.

"Quiet class!" our teacher declares as he walks in the door. He stands in front of the class and begins to write equations up on the board.

"The first to solve all of these correctly will have no homework for today."

I stare down at my notepaper then back up at the equation-filled board. _I can't even understand the first question. How am I going to do all of them? _ I look over at Haruhi's paper which is already full of equations and circled answers. Her hand shoots up as soon as I look up.

". Would you mind writing your answers up on the board for the class?"

"Of course I wouldn't mind, sir" she answers and heads toward the front.

"Ahh~ Haruhi-kun's so smart!" I hear girls coo.

I laugh silently and stare up at the answers Haruhi writes up.

"Two X to negative six multiplied by seven X to positive 5 is equal to fourteen X to negative one." The teacher reads aloud.

"Correct Haruhi, next one?"

"Nine Y to the negative second power multiplied by seven Y to the fifth power is equal to sixty-three Y to the positive third power"

He nods.

"Haruhi, you may take your seat. Good job."

She sits next to me and smiles at all the adoring girls clapping for her.

"Thanks very much ladies"

"WOAH HARUHI, DUDE! HOW DO YOU DO THAT?" I yell.

"MISS SKY, VOICE DOWN! THIS IS MATHEMATICS CLASS NOT A ZOO!"

"Sorry sir" I apologize briefly before turning to Haruhi.

"It's quite easy. You would take nine multiplied by seven like this 9X7=63 and add -2 and +5. Adding a negative is just like subtracting a positive. 5-2=3, see? Therefore the answer is 63Y cubed! Do you understand?"

I stare at her blankly.

"Uhhhhhh, sort of."

"Good! Do the next problem on your own then."

"Uhm 8X3=24 and 4+2=6. Therefore the answer is 24X to the power of six?"

"Correct!" Haruhi says.

I smile.

"Haruhi, you'd make an awesome tutor!"

I can hear some of the girls swoon.

"Well then, I can tutor you after the club if that's okay with you and your grandmother."

"That would be awesome! Thanks Haruhi!"

When I turn back I can see a class full of jealous Haruhi fans glaring at me like they're trying to shoot lasers into my brain.

Second block I have drama with Hikaru and Kaoru, which is probably like every other day in the host club, so I've heard. The twins are the only boys in the class, all the rest are girls who took the class just to see their over-dramatic relationship. I personally took drama because of my interest in acting. Something tells me I'm the only student in the class who took drama with good intentions, not just to drool over boys.

Our teacher, Mrs. Chai comes into the theatre and shushes our class.

"Girls, GIRLS. Yes, we all know how cuuuute the Hitachiin brother's forbidden love is, but we are here to study drama! Now partner up!"

"Let's split up today!" Kaoru says to his twin.

"I'm going to ask Celeste to be my partner"

"I thought you guys thought I was demon spawn" I mumble.

"I want to be with Celeste!" Hikaru yells back.

"GUYS. DEMON SPAWN."

But they don't listen.

"Hikaru, if you'd like I'll be your partner next class. Kaoru did ask me first today."

I'm getting MORE dirty looks from other girls.

"HEY GIRLS. HIKARU-KUN NEEDS A PARRRRTTTTTNEEERRRRR"

A stampede of fans attack him, and after five minutes he survives with one girl on his arm.

"Now, that we're all in pairs I will assign a small acting task to each of you."

She points to Hikaru and the girl- Yumi.

"Yumi and Hikaru will be acting as if they are brother and sister."

She moves on to a group of girls.

"You two will be jealous twins fighting over a man"

She continues to go around giving insane assignments until she gets to us two.

"Kaoru and Celeste. You're assignment is the most advanced of all. I want to see a true, lust full, passionate, and heart-melting kiss."

My jaw drops. Kaoru stares at me like he just swallowed a bone or something and he's choking to death.

"I find that inappropriate !" I shout.

"Well, I find your CLOTHES inappropriate, . But there's nothing I can do about that either is there- oh wait! I can tell the head master, unless you kiss your partner!"

I growl.

"THIS TOTALLY ISN'T FAIR"

"I know, all of the other girls are probably imagining killing both you AND me right now."

_EEK._

"Let's just get this over with…" I mumble to Kaoru.

He softens his look and gazes into my eyes.

"Okay class! These two are going first! Girls! Prepare your weapons!"

I notice death glares appear upon several of the girl's faces as Kaoru and I lean in.

My eyes are closed and my lips are quivering, closer and closer to his.

Just as we're about to kiss I feel weight knocking me down. Hikaru.

I open my eyes, lying on top of Kaoru. I lean in and kiss him slowly and passionately so every one could see. I pull away and Kaoru starts gasping.

"Hikaru! What the hell!" I yell at him.

"Ten out of ten! Good job you two, take a seat!"

Kaoru is still lying on the floor out of breath; girls are passed out from the shock. Hikaru is bright red.

"I wanted to be the only one to kiss Kaoru but you ruined it!" Hikaru stomps his foot.

"Hey, either my grades got squashed or his lips."


	5. A commotion in the Host Club

My last class before lunch is science, hopefully I can go this entire class without a fan girl glaring at me, or secretly wishing I was dead. I don't have this class with either of the twins or Haruhi so I should be safe. I DO have this class with the guys from yesterday- Toby, Ren, and Greg, and I keep hearing Aine's name muttered over and over. I manage to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"It's true! There's a girl host!" Greg says to a few girls grouped around him.

"Why would the club have a girl as a host though?" one of them asks.

"Kyoya Ootori told me it's to expand the business. Get more guys in, y'know?"

"Well, this Aine you describe sounds like such a sweet girl! I can't wait to meet her!" A different girl exclaims.

"Do you have an appointment today after school, Sara?" Ren asks the girl-Sara.

"Yes, three-thirty with Tamaki-sempai." Sara answers.

"She'll be there then if you want to meet her." Greg adds.

Toby has his nose buried in his text book actually doing the questions written up on the board while his friends gossip.

"Yay!" Sara says with a smile. She frowns for a moment.

"I just hope she doesn't have a crush on Tamaki, which would be troublesome…"

I can't help but burst out "HA!" and fall into a fit of laughter.

"What's up with that chick?" Greg asks.

"Oh, that's Celeste, just ignore her. She's a bit strange." Ren explains.

I grumble in my seat and proceed to do the assignment. It's a simple read the textbook, copy things down onto paper as answers. Doesn't require much thinking. It's a 20 question assignment so our teacher gave us all class to do it. I finish up quickly and turn back to look at the gossipers, Ren and Greg have answered one question, the two girls have only a few left each. Toby is still hard at work.

I don't know how I'm going to do the whole hostess thing…Considering that these boys hate me as myself it's hard to believe that they'll love me as Aine. But Sara does seem like a really sweet girl. I guess I'll have to wait until three o'clock to find out. For now I sit until the bell tolls and our teacher instructs us to place our papers in the basket next to the door on our way out. I hand mine in complete and snicker at Ren and Greg's papers that have the answers to 1 and 2 completed.

I hurry off towards my locker and bump into a confused and bashful Kaoru.

"Uh, Celeste will you be joining the club for lunch?"

"Nope"

"Why not?" He asks surprised.

"I don't have enough time to become YouKnowWho and then change back. I'm not supposed to be seen there as myself."

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense..."

"Yup! I'm off to do some studying, I'll see you later!"

"Celeste! Wait!" Kaoru calls. A few girls in the hall turn to glare at us.

"That kiss um…"

"Oh! Haha, sorry it must've embarrassed you. When I get challenged like that I have a tendency not to back down. I know I'm a crummy kisser-"

"No!" he interrupts.

"You're a really good kisser!"

I turn cherry red.

"Uh, thanks"

"Um, no problem." Kaoru says and looks at his feet.

"I gotta go now. I think I'm going to go study."

"Oh alright…" he waves goodbye.

What I really should have said was "I'm going to visit a friend"

I get to the black magic club just in time to see the members departing for lunch.

"Is Nekozawa-sempai in there?" I ask one of the girls in black.

"Yes he is", she answers.

"Nice outfit, I love your dress", she compliments me.

"Oh, thanks very much."

"No problem! Have a good visit!"

"Thank you!" I call to the girl who's running to catch up with the group.

_Well she was nice._

"Celeste!" Nekozawa calls to me.

I smile as I spot him crossing the room towards me. He has already removed his cloak and wig and looks handsome in his well fitting school uniform.

"Good afternoon, Nekozawa-sempai. How was your morning?"

"It was alright, I had a meeting with the Black Magic club which was nice."

"Good"

"Then the left for classes for two hours and I sat here by my lonesome and thought about you. I'm so glad you've come back."

I blush.

"I'm glad to be back, my morning was a bit of a mess I'm afraid."

"Oh? What was it?"

"It seems like I've mixed myself up with the Host Club. Don't get me wrong, I adore Haruhi and the twins even though they call me demon spawn half the time… but any girl that spots me with them immediately becomes angry with me. They already hate me enough in my all black clothes. They always call me weird and a freak. I'm used to that from my old schools but the girls here are even worse."

Nekozawa nods sadly.

"If things get tough you can always come here and take private lessons with me."

"Thank you, Sempai but I think I can manage. It just gets a little irritating is all."

"I understand" he says and pats my shoulder.

My last class of the day (since I have a free period 5th block) is art. Today we're set up at canvases and are told to paint whatever we feel like. Of course there were the stereotypical flowers and sunsets, and then I spotted a few VERY detailed paintings of Tamaki Suoh. Who would want to paint HIM? He's not even the best looking in the club in my opinion. If I were to paint a host it would definitely be-

"Celeste!" a familiar voice calls, breaking my thought.

I turn away from my canvas to see Hunny-sempai skipping towards me with Mori-sempai following cautiously behind him. Girls' glares burn into the back of my head, once again as I wave to the two hosts.

_Wow, EVERYBODY is going to hate me at this rate…_

"Celeste-chan, I didn't know you paint!" Hunny exclaims as he points to my canvas. The painting is of a dark sorrowfull cemetery that fades into a bright and beautiful sunset. Mori looks at it thoughtfully.

"You're quite the artist" he comments.

I laugh.

"Thanks, Sempai" I giggle and Mori looks away.

"What are you two doing here?"

"We have a free block so we came to see you!"

"That's really sweet of you, but I think you're distracting the rest of my class…"

Hunny and Mori turn to smile at the girls as if they didn't even notice them to begin with.

"Oh ya, Sorry ladies!" Hunny smiles.

They squeal and appear as if their eyes are now giant cartoon hearts.

One of the heart-eyed girls runs up to Hunny.

"Oh, you were no trouble at all, Hunny-sempai!"

The other girls start to make a fuss over them as I try to finish my painting.

As soon as the bell tolled the end to 4th block I sprinted to my locker, grabbed all of my things, and hurried into the club room whilst trying not to be noticed. When I get in I notice that none of the other hosts are present.

"Must have classes", I mutter quietly to myself.

I carefully hide my personal items in the back room and start fumbling about for Aine's stuff.

"CELESTE!" I can recognize Renge's squeal from all the way across the club room.

"SHHHHH! I'M NOT SUPPOSED TO BE HERE!"

"Right! Only Aine-chan!" Renge whispers back.

She hurries into the room beside me and pulls out a key.

"What's that for?" I ask curiously as she tip-toes toward a door in the back of the change room. There's a sign on the front made of Pink construction paper with "Aine's Wardrobe" written on it in purple marker. There's a heart drawn next to it.

I stare, jaw dropped into the closet once she's opened it. All I can see is a humongous walk in closet stuffed with pink. I can barely see any other colors in the vast room.

"It's about time to get ready! We have 50 minutes until all the guests will be here!"

The next twenty minutes were spent pushing me into a poofy pink dress, strangling my hair back into a wig cap, forcing a pale blonde wig onto my head, yanking white stockings onto my legs, coaxing my big feet into little pink slippers, caking me in makeup, and practically making me choke on the stench of perfume. It was a lot quicker this time around since we'd done it before.

I glare at my reflection as Renge circles me checking to see if anything is wrong.

"Perfect! Now, onward we go on a stroll around school to advertise!" She takes a fluffy pink bear out of a wooden toy box in the closet and shoves it into my arms.

"There!" She yells and quickly sweeps up my Goth clothes and dumps them into the toy box.

I sigh and follow her out of the room, stumbling in my tight shoes. As soon as we get out the door with still 30 minutes until classes are over, I can feel eyes on me and hear gasps escape gaping mouths. I look up from my little slippers and smile sweetly at the girls who had been glaring at me only 30 minutes earlier. I give my beloved bear a squeeze and continue to walk down the hallway. I spot Hunny and Mori coming out of the Art room.

_Were they in there this whole time? _

A huge smile spreads across Hunny's face as soon as he sees me strutting towards them. Mori looks a little startled. I stop walking right in front of them and squeeze my bear even tighter as I smile big.

"Hello, Hunny-Sempai, Mori-Sempai! How're you two doing this afternoon?"

"Hi Aine-chan! I'm great, Thanks! You look so cute!" Hunny squeezes Ousa close to his body.

I fake blush.

"Thanks Hunny-sempai." I say cutely.

I peer up at Mori and smile gently.

"Hi, Mori-Sempai. How're you?"

He peers back and smiles.

"I'm good, thank you."

"That's great! I'm glad you guys are feeling good!"

I start to walk down the hall again.

"I'll see you boys at the club soon! Bye-bye!"

Renge laughs quietly.

"All the boys are looking at you…perfect…"

I blush for real this time and slide my bear up to cover my face.

With every step I take in my pink slippers my dress poofs out around me and another boy gasps and stares. We continue walking all about the school and arrive back at the club a few minutes before 3 o'clock.

As soon as I push the door open Renge disappears and Tamaki pulls me into the club room. It's obvious that they haven't opened yet since the only people there are the hosts. Tamaki blushes and covers his mouth when he sees me for the first time then yells.

"Aine! You look wonderful! Kyoya, doesn't she look wonderful?" He turns to his friend.

Kyoya looks me over for a moment and grins slyly.

"Sure she looks the part but can she act like a lady?"

"I'm sure she can do it!" Haruhi pipes up as she walks in from the change room.

"Thanks for the support Haruhi-kun." I say sweetly, using 'kun' instead of 'chan'.

"Have you seen Hikaru and Kaoru?" I ask her.

"They should be coming right now." she replies, adjusting her contact.

Sure enough the twins come in from the back change room laughing their butts off, until they see me of course.

"Hello Kaoru-kun" I say sweetly and blow him a playful kiss.

"Hello Hikaru-kun" I say just as sweetly and blow another kiss just as playful.

Hikaru grins and Kaoru blushes slightly.

"Devil spawn. Devil spawn. Devil Spawn" he mutters under his breath.

I giggle and squeeze my pink teddy whom I've named Lolly.

I look around and notice Mori and Hunny coming in from the back.

"Looks like we're all here" Kyoya observes.

"Tamaki, go ahead and open the doors."

Tamaki struts to the grand doors and swings them open then smile greatly as a swarm of girls squeals.

"Good afternoon, Princesses!"

"Good afternoon, Tamaki-sempai!" Most of the girls coo back.

I fight the urge to gag and smile instead. I can feel the stares of girls as they enter the club room. The ones with 3'o clock appointments sit with their hosts and the others swarm around me as I stand in the middle of the room.

"I've never seen you before, what's your name?"

"I'm Marissa, it's a pleasure to meet you miss."

"Hello miss, I'm Sadie. How do you do?"

"Hello there, what's your name dear?"

I begin feeling a bit claustrophobic and start to back away but the girls swarm in more and more.

"Hey, Miss? Are you shy?"

"Hello? Speak up! What's your name?"

"I've heard that you're a friend of Kyoya-Sempai's."

I'm feeling dizzier and dizzier and my vision becomes blurred. Before I know it, I'm collapsed on the club floor.

"Ladies, could you give her some space please?" I hear Kyoya ask the girls as he rushes to me.

"I knew you needed more sleep." He scolds me as I lay in his arms. He scoops me from the floor and lays me out on one of the sofas as if I was sleeping beauty. When I open my eyes I can see girls and hosts huddled around me.

"Could I please have a little space?" I gasp.

The girls with appointments go back to where they were before and all the girls swarming me remain standing there.

"If you girls are going to cause our new hostess any trouble may I ask that you please wait outside for your appointment with the hosts?"

They nod sadly and scoot out the door. I breathe a deep sigh and peek up at Kyoya.

"Thank you very much, Kyoya" I say to him as he scribbles something on his clip-board.

"You can repay me by getting some extra sleep."

I nod and get up from the sofa. There's a nervous looking boy standing by the door. It's Greg.


	6. The meaning of a single rose

Chapter 6: The meaning of a single rose.

I pick myself up from the sofa and walk over to where Greg is standing, a nervous smile quivering on his face. I stand in front of him then smile brightly and curtsy.

"Hello, Greg-Kun. It's nice to see you again."

His face turns bright pink as he looks at me in my girly get-up.

"Hey, Aine. You look nice today, really cute…"

I pretend to blush then gaze over at Tamaki- a group of girls swooning at his feet.

_Channel your inner Tamaki…_

"Thank you, sweet prince, but it's really you that looks great today." I bat my glued on eyelashes and smile warmly.

Greg's red face turns even brighter as he embraces the compliment.

"Thanks…"

I giggle and take him by the arm- as much as I hate to admit it this guy actually has hot arms, strong and muscular. I lead him to a small round pink table near the back of the club room by one of the windows and sit him down in a delicate pink chair. Promptly a girl in a soft pink maid outfit brings us a silver tray with a beautiful tea set on it. I smile at the girl.

"Thanks very much, miss."

She smiles and curtsies before departing. I carefully pick up a china tea cup from the tray and proceed to fill it with boiling hot tea. I peer at Greg with a quizzical look on my face.

"Tea?"

"Oh, sure-I MEAN, uh, yes please."

I carefully pour the burning liquid into his tea cup and then place the pot back down on the tray. I plop five or six sugars into my cup and add a bit of milk. Greg does the same even the same amount of sugar and then stirs it with a silver spoon.

I watch him bring the brim of the tea cup to his lips and take a sip.

"So, Greg-kun, I'm kind of curious. How did you manage to get such nice arms?"

He chokes on his sip of tea and blinks at me.

"Uh, work out a lot I guess."

"Well, whatever you did you did it well."

"Thanks", Greg says and takes a few more sips from his tea cup.

I can feel some of the other hosts' eyes on me as I flirt with my first guest. I can also feel their GUESTS eyes on me. When I turn to look at them they're all turned back around, pretending that nothing has changed.

"So, Aine-chan. How do you know Ootori?" he motions his head toward Kyouya who is showing off a bunch of photo books to the girls waiting for their turn.

"Kyouya? We've known each other since we were small."

Greg looks over at Kyouya who heard his name and started to wave to me. I wave back and smile big.

"Aine-chan, do you have a crush on Kyouya?" Greg asks.

Now I choke on my tea.

"What would make you think that?"

"Well I have a sister who watches shoujo anime and that seems like the kind of thing chicks go for. Child hood friend, always there when you needed him."

I laugh.

"To tell you the truth I had a crush on him when we were in elementary and middle school. When Kyouya transferred to Ouran Academy I started my home schooling so I never really saw him, so I don't really have those feelings for him anymore."

Greg seems to fully believe this fabulous story I made up and looks over at Kyouya.

"Does he know that you used to like him?"

I hurry to push my index finger to his lips.

"Our secret?"

He blushes then nods. He makes a zipping motion across his lips.

"My lips are sealed."

"Good, I'm glad."

As if on queue Kyouya walks over with his clip board in hand.

"Looks like this appointment's time is up, Aine."

"Oh my, three-thirty already?"

I get up from the table and stand next to Greg who has already gotten up.

"Thank you for the lovely visit, Greg-kun. I hope to see you back soon." I lean up to him and quickly kiss his cheek.

His face turns as bright as my bear (which is propped up against one of the sofas) and waves a silent goodbye.

"Your next appointment is at three-thirty-five. You have five minutes to do whatever you'd like."

I watch as he heads over to Tamaki and dismisses his guest. I notice her chatting to Greg as they leave the club room. The club seems very quiet and chill until Kyouya lets the waiting girls in (granted that they behave appropriately).

A bunch of the girls form around Hunny and Mori who are now on their break like me, and I wander over in that direction to grab my bear. I find myself trapped in the group of girls until I manage to wriggle out and sit down on the sofa in between Mori and Hunny.

"I just came over to get Lolly-chan, I guess I dropped her when I fainted."

A few of the girls look apologetic and turn to me.

"We're sorry, Aine-chan. We didn't mean to make you feel claustrophobic."

"There's no reason to be upset ladies, as long as Aine-chan is okay." Hunny says.

"But you should still be a bit more careful next time." Mori says to the girls, turning to me.

"Are you sure you're okay? The club floor can be pretty hard."

"I'm fine, the fall wasn't too bad. Besides, it's my own fault for not getting enough sleep last night."

I notice concern appear onto his face and I smile at him warmly.

"I'll try and get a good nights rest tonight, but I can't help that I live so far from the school…"

"Really? Why can't you just hire a driver like everyone else?" A girl suggests.

"yeah, it's not like you'd have to walk here." Another adds.

_Ohhhhh crap. Bad idea._

"Of course I can hire a driver, I normally do. But I'm afraid that my house is so far away it even takes quite a long DRIVE to get here. So I end up waking up at about the same time as I would if I were to walk."

Mori's eyes scroll over me as I lie.

"Perhaps you could move closer to the Academy?" the first girl suggests.

"Well, I live with my grandmother and it would be harder on her to move. I'm fine with getting up early if it makes life easier on her."

The two girls look touched and Hunny has fake tears in his eyes.

"That's so kind of you, Aine-chan!"

The first girl takes me hand and shakes it gently.

"I'm Tsubaki, I know we're going to be great friends."

The other girl takes me hand and shakes it.

"I'm Lisha, it's a pleasure to meet you"

I beam at my new friends and am about to tell them that I too am happy to meet them, Kyouya calls out.

"Aine, your next guest is here to see you."

I recognize the blonde boy standing next to Kyouya as Ren and get up from the sofa, making sure that I have Lolly-chan this time.

He holds a pink rose out to me and takes my small delicate hand in his.

"For you, my lady."

He places the rose in my hand carefully.

"Watch out for the thorns, I don't want you to prick yourself."

I stare in awe at the beautiful flower that I'm grasping in my hand. I close my eyes and breathe in the sweet scent. It smells like he just picked it from a garden. The part of me that loves bad boys tells the goody goody part of me to shush and that taking one flower from some old lady's garden isn't a crime.

"It's lovely, thank you." I say dreamily and carry it over to the table. The maid promptly returns with a vase filled with water. I drop the rose into the tiny vase and watch as she places it on the table and takes the tea tray away. Ren follows and stands beside me.

"I'm glad you like it, I really like flowers. A pink rose means grace and gentility, which I think is important when you first meet someone. I've also heard that it's the rose of sweet thoughts. So whenever you see a pink rose, remember that I'm thinking of you."

I blush and gaze at Ren admiringly.

"That's really sweet. I love roses personally, every one means something different."

"One rose means, 'Love at first sight' or 'You are the one'" He peers down at his shiny black shoes. I notice that the boy's uniform looks good on him.

"When I saw you for the first time yesterday, that's how I felt. Like 'Wow, that's the girl I want to fall in love with.'" I start to feel a little fidgety.

"Then I guess you believe in love at first sight?" I ask.

"Absolutely" he says. I can feel Mori and the twins' eyes on the back of my head. The other hosts are too busy hosting to notice.

"In fact, I think I've just become a victim of it."


	7. Android in the Host Club?

I blush so deeply I feel like I'm one of those fruit gushers that explode and squirt juice everywhere if you squeeze too hard. I'm afraid I'll start squealing like a little fan girl if he goes on like this any longer.

"uhm…" I say awkwardly and squeeze Lolly-chan tight to my chest.

I peer over at the source of the eyes burning into my skull. The twins have these identical evil looks on their faces like "stay away from her, foo. She's OUR demon spawn." When I look at the other pair of staring eyes, they blink back at me calmly. _Does Mori EVER show any emotions? _I wonder to myself.

_Does Mori even HAVE emotions?_

_Well, obviously he does, I mean, what's a human without any emotions?_

_Not a human. So therefore he has emotions. UNLESS HE'S AN ANDROID!_

"Mori-sempai!" I shriek.

He perks up.

"Huh?"

"ARE YOU AN ANDROID?" I scream.

All of the eyes in the room turn on me. Everybody remains silent for a moment before a startling burst of laughter erupts from Mori's chest.

Suddenly, the club is filled with laughter. All kinds of laughter. Awkward laughter, giggling, laugh-out-loud laughter, even I'm-gonna-pee-my-pants laughter.

"What? I think that's a perfectly valid question."

Mori chokes back laughter.

"You mean like a robot? Or the phone?" he asks.

"THE ROBOT OF COURSE."

"Aine, I'm not a robot, alright?"

"Prove it."

Instantaneously he pulls his blazer off, followed by his white dress shirt to reveal his naked chest. I'm not gonna lie I nearly drooled all over the floor. Shirtless boys with killer abs? Go get a mop cause this girl's gonna need it to wipe up all the drool off the floor. I mean, Mori shirtless was SO drool-worthy. I haven't seen a chest like that in- well I've never seen a chest like that ever…

"How does this prove anything?" I ask.

Meanwhile the other hosts are grumbling about Mori finally stealing the spotlight because all of their guests are hypnotized. Ren seems a little jealous that Mori managed to snatch my attention away from him in a matter of seconds with nothing but skin and pure raw sexiness.

"Well, as you can see I'm not made of machinery."

"How could I tell that just from looking?" I ask smartly. He groans and grabs my hand.

"Here"

He shoves it onto his chest abruptly and the touch startles me.

_He's definitely real…_

Before I can get too attached I snatch my hand back and cough awkwardly.

"Well, now that that's settled", Mori mutters and re-dresses.

Ren looks truly pissed off at how easily I turned my attention away from him. I turn back and smile awkwardly.

"So Ren-kun, what would you like to do?"

The angry expression on his face passes and he stares at me blankly.

"What was that all about?" Ren asks.

"What was WHAT all about?" I ask back innocently.

"Uh… nothing." Ren says as he turns away.

After I finished up with Ren at four o'clock I had an appointment with Toby and another boy who spotted me in the hallway earlier named Travis. At five when I finished up my hosting for the afternoon I pretended to leave the building and then snuck back in to change back into Celeste. I even went back out the back door once I was changed and went through the club doors to make it seem as if I hadn't already been there.

I head over to wear Haruhi usually entertains her guests and wait. The club is pretty much empty except for Kyouya who is tapping away at a laptop, Hunny who's munching on some cake, and Mori seated on a sofa reading a book. I look around a few times before Kyouya clears his throat.

"If you're looking for Haruhi she already left. Tamaki took her away somewhere."

"Oh?" I ask suspiciously.

"Well I don't know for sure if it's like THAT. I just saw him towing her away as soon as five rolled around. She left saying 'Tell Celeste I'm sorry I can't tutor her today' and then yelled something like 'Sempai! Don't touch me there!'"

I gawk at Kyouya.

"Okay, so that last part isn't quite true…but Haruhi sends her regrets."

I sigh loud enough for Mori to hear me.

"What's wrong Miss Sky? Do you really need help that badly?" Mori asks.

"I'm just having trouble in math; everything the teacher says basically amounts to 'Blah when added with blah to the power of hmmmmmderrhhh is equal to blah blah to the power of hurdur times twenty-og.'"

He laughs and places his book on the table in front of him before walking over to me. I sit down at Haruhi's table and Mori joins me with a math text book that was lying around.

"Now, grade nine math isn't too hard. Trust me, eleventh grade is a lot harder."

The next hour hasn't even fully processed in my mind yet. Mori explained math to me and I actually understood it… Is this guy amazing or what?

"So what was that android thing about?" He asks, closing up his books.

"Oh…" I mumble, staring down at my combat boots.

"Well, when I get nervous or over whelmed my mind starts getting cluttered by random thoughts. I saw your face and one thing lead to another and my mind just screamed 'ANDROID'"

He laughs quietly and smiles at me.

"I guess I understand what you're saying. Sorry I went to such drastic measures to show you that I'm human. I just got a little jealous how that kid had won you over with a simple rose."

"That's really sweet Mori-sempai, but Ren didn't 'win me over'. Sure he was romantic, but I wouldn't let someone spouting out stuff about love at first sight thinking that it would make me swoon get you jealous."

"But you WERE swooning." He recalls.

"I wouldn't call what happened SWOONING…"

"I would."

"Really? Do girls generally accuse hot guys of being androids when they're swooning?"

Mori seems slightly startled, and then I realize what I said.

"UH, I MEAN…YOU'RE NOT… WELL…YOU ARE…I MEAN YOU AREN'T…ARGGGGHHHHH" I spaz.

I notice Mori turning bright red.

"Well sempai, wouldn't you be used to girls saying that to you by now?"

"Not any girls as cute and as special as you." He says softly.

Now it's my turn to blush. I start to feel like a fruit gusher again, feeble and ready to burst at any slight pressure.

"Thanks Mori-Sempai it means a lot…"

"Listen Miss Sky-"

I interrupt him.

"Call me Sky. I'd say call me Celeste but I hate that name…"

"Well, I'll call you Sky if you call me Takeshi."

I gasp silently. I've only ever heard Hunny call Mori 'Takeshi'.

"Are you sure? Not even the other hosts call you by your first name…"

"I'm sure. I want you to call me that, it makes me feel closer to you."

*BURST* There we go. See, if I were really a fruit gusher there would be sweet berry liquid all over. I'm sorry, I couldn't help it…that little pressure that Mori's words put on my heart made me explode with happiness.

"Well, I should be going now." I say and glance up at the clock.

"If I hurry up I can get home bye seven."

"It really is awful that you live so far away, you should move in with one of your friends who lives nearby." Mori suggests.

"I don't really have any friends other than the people in the club." I say sadly.

"Well then, just move in with one of us." Mori says.

I think about that for a moment. The sudden feelings I get start to push me out the door.

"Good bye! Have a good night, Takeshi."

A crooked smile appears on his face.

"Goodnight Sky, sweet dreams."


	8. An eventful evening for the Host Club

Chapter 8: An eventful evening for the Host Club

As I'm walking away from Ouran academy, a warm feeling washes over me. Is this how it feels to know that somebody cares? If it is, I'm glad. Knowing that someone as amazing as Mori-sempai would want to be close to me makes me feel special. I can't help but wonder what happened to Haruhi though. It's not like her to bail, even if it was against her will.

_I wonder what Haruhi and Tamaki-sempai are doing right now…_

I didn't have to wonder for long. While I'm walking home, about halfway there I notice a cute looking couple sitting on a park bench. The guy's cute- blonde hair, tallish. The girl's adorable- short brown hair almost like…HARUHI'S!

_No way…_

As I get a bit closer and study the couple I determine that it's them for sure! I watch as Tamaki present her with a little box.

"I'm sorry that I missed your birthday, Haruhi." Tamaki says.

"It's fine sempai."

"I wanted to make it up to you with this."

Haruhi opens the little box and I stare at it from my hiding spot in the bushes. She pulls out a heart shaped locket on a silver chain.

"Sempai, it's beautiful."

I hold the urge to squeal.

"There's an engraving on the back, Haruhi!"

Haruhi squints at the tiny print and reads aloud

"To my dearest Haruhi, daddy loves you."

Instant distaste appears on her face. She shoves the locket back in the box and hands it back to him.

"Tamaki-sempai! I already have a dad, I don't need another one!"

"But Haruhi!" Tamaki whines and starts to cry fake tears.

She seems hurt.

"I thought that you would get me something that showed your true feelings, something that didn't make a big joke out of it."

"But it's not a joke! I really do love you, Haruhi!"

"Sure, like your own daughter."

"No!" He yells.

Haruhi stares back at him.

"I love you much more than that. I don't love you as if I were your father; I love you as if you are the only one in the entire world I will ever love!"

I slap a hand over my mouth to muffle a squeal that escapes at Tamaki's confession.

_I knew something was going on between those two…_

Haruhi's face has turned as bright as a tomato.

"Sempai, is that true?"

"Yes, it is. I've always been so afraid that you didn't feel the same way for me so I acted as if I only loved you as my daughter."

Haruhi gazes at Tamaki, exploring every detail of his face with her big brown eyes.

"Tamaki-sempai, I don't know what to say except…thank you."

Tamaki jolts up in surprise and holds the box out to Haruhi again.

She takes it and places it in her lap while digging in her pocket for something. She pulls out a tiny bobby pin and starts to scratch at the locket.

"There! 'My dearest Haruhi, I love you' "

She takes the locket from the box and starts to string it around her neck. Tamaki jumps in and does up the latch at the back for her.

"Thank you Tamaki-sempai. I'll treasure this."

I watched as Tamaki leaned in and kissed Haruhi on the cheek shyly. She stared back and returned with a gentle kiss on the lips.

_OH MY GOSH. OH MY GOSH. OH. MY. GOSH. HOW CUTE ARE THEY?_

Tamaki pulls away and stares at her in disbelief.

"I love you, Tamaki-sempai."

I can't help but squeal this time. Very loudly. Loud enough that Haruhi jumps when she hears it.

"What the heck was that?" She asks Tamaki.

"I don't know, but whatever it was, I'll protect you Haruhi!"

She blushes then becomes firm once more.

"I can take care of myself Tamaki-sempai."

He chuckles at her fondly.

"I know you can, I just wanted to remind you that I'm here."

Just then I get a tickling sensation in my nose.

AH-CHOO!

Tamaki glares at the bushes.

"I think it's a raccoon-dog, Haruhi! Stay back!"

"Do raccoon-dogs sneeze, Tamaki-sempai?"

"Well, generally, no…"

"Then, I'm afraid that's not a racoon dog. I bet you it's a person hiding in those bushes."

_OH SHOOT! TIME TO RUN!_

I start to race through the bushes and out the side and run down a back alley way where they can't see me. On the way I trip and rip open my skeleton tights.

"Drat!" I mutter angrily and continue to run. Bad idea.

Teenage girl+ dark alley+ night time= trouble.

Out of no where I smash into something hard.

"Sorry", I murmur instinctively. I look up at the person I just bumped into. He's an older man, in his mid-40s. Gray hair, unshaven. My girl senses told me "Unsafe possible rapist", and I was right. The man grabs my arm in a firm grip and pulls me towards him with a grimace.

"Looks like I've caught myself a good one, a little dark though."

I thrash about and swing my booted feet around, trying to kick him but am unsuccessful.

"Feisty too, just how I like 'em."

"Let go of me you creep!" I scream. I pray that Haruhi and Tamaki will hear me screaming but I've probably out run them by now.

_I'm a dead girl…_

I'm such an idiot for walking home by myself; if I didn't have to go to the club I'd have been home over two hours ago. But I can't blame this on them, it's my fault for straying from the path to stalk Haruhi and Tamaki…

I open my mouth to scream but it's instantly covered by the man's hand.

"Tsk tsk, being a naughty girl are we?"

I bite down on his hand hard, hard enough that I can taste blood in my mouth.

"FAAA!" he yells and pulls his hand away.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH"

He raises his hand and slaps me straight across the face. I trip over my own feet and fall to the ground painfully. The man leans down and grasps my hair in a firm grip. He starts to pull me up by my hair and I wince in pain.

He yanks my face a few inches away from his and practically spits into my face.

"There's no way in hell I'm letting you go."

I shut my eyes tight, ready to endure anything he does to me when I hear a familiar voice.

"I beg to differ."

My eyes flash open as the man is pulled away from me.

Kyouya is standing nearby with his arms crossed, the twins are rushing over to help me, and Hunny is currently kicking ass.

_What? Hunny? Kicking ass? I didn't think that I hit my head when I fell…_

"Celeste!" The twins yell in unison and start to help me up. Kyouya walks over to them and scoops me up in his arms protectively. I realize that I'm shaking.

"I called the police and told them our location, they should be here any second." Kyouya says to the twins.

"Should we help out Hunny-sempai?" Kaoru asks.

I turn and look at Hunny who's glaring down at the unconscious man.

"No, I don't think he really needs it." Kyouya says.

The sudden ringing of sirens reaches my ears and I perk up.

When the cops get to us and get out of their car they walk over to where the man is and hand cuff him.

"Mitskuni Haninozuka, is it?" One of them asks Hunny and he nods.

One officer takes the man to their car and the other starts to talk to Hunny about martial arts. I peer up at Kyouya. He moves his hand and brushes it across my face.

"This is his blood on your mouth, yes?"

I nod loosely and close my eyes suddenly woozy.

"Celeste, are you alright?" Kyouya asks.

"Kyouya sempai…" I murmur before I black out in his arms.

I'm woken up by blinding light. At first I think I'm in a hospital, but it turns out to be a medical clinic. I sit up slowly and peer at the sleeping body on the other side of the room, Kyouya is slumped over in a chair by the door with his eyebrows weaved in worry.

My arms are sore from where the man grabbed me, and my head aches.

_Twice in one day I've fainted, new record. _

I get up from the bed and notice that the leaves have been taken from my hair and my bloody knee is cleaned up, my poor tights still have a huge rip hole in them though. I sigh and head towards the door, but when I place my hand on the knob Kyouya gently grasps my arm.

"Celeste, where are you going?"

"I'm walking home! The last time I was conscious it was 8:50, what time is it now?"

He glances at his watch.

" Twelve-forty-five AM."

"Shoot, I have to go now! Thanks for everything Kyouya—"

"You're not going anywhere alone. Besides, it will take you over an hour to walk home. If I drop you off it'll take thirty minutes at the most."

I groan at the rich boy and tap my foot on the flawlessly clean floor. Kyouya sighs and stand next to me.

"Celeste, you've been through a lot today. I think you should just go home, get some rest, and we can figure out what we're going to do about your living situation tomorrow."

"Fine." I mumble grumpily and proceed to exit the clinic, Kyouya follows behind.

When we reach my grandmother's house Kyouya takes me to the door and knocks for me. I can hear my grandmother's footsteps pounding down the staircase. When the door swings open my grandmother looks furious with me.

"Celeste Guinevere Sky! Where in heaven's name have you been for the past six hours? Do you realize how worried I have been?"

"I'm sorry grandmother." I mumble.

"Sorry isn't going to cut it young lady!" She shouts at me. When she notices how quiet I am she steadies her voice and turns to Kyouya.

"Would you mind introducing me to this young man? You wouldn't have happened to be with HIM for the last 6 hours have you?"

"My name is Kyouya Ootori. I was with Celeste for four hours, Mrs. Sky, but I can assure you that nothing unrespectable happened between us."

"You better hope not." She says through gritted teeth.

Kyouya turns to me.

"Celeste if it's alright with your grandmother you should get to sleep and I can discuss with her what happened."

I nod limply and face my grandmother. She nods back.

I watch as Kyouya enters our house and sits in the living room with grandmother, and start to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"Now you listen, boy! I only let you in because of that uniform you're wearing. If you weren't from Ouran Academy your behind would be halfway down the street by now."

"I understand your concern, , but there IS a reason why Celeste is home so late."

"And what would that me, Mr. Ootori?"

"It seems that on her way home Celeste was moments away from being raped. I, and a few friends of mine, came by and dealt with the problem."

"W-when was this?"

"Well, we got to her at about Eight-fifty, but we don't know at what time she was attacked. She had a few minor injuries so I took her to one of my family's clinics and she slept there for almost three hours. I brought her here as soon as she woke up."

I can hear sniffles coming from my grandmother.

"Now, , I know that this is hard to grasp but I came here on behalf of your grand-daughter's safety."

"What can I do but take her out of school? I'm much too old to drive, and the busses don't run down here…"

I start to sneak up the stairs, suddenly extremely sleepy but I continue to listen.

"A friend of mine's parents have requested that she come live with them at their residence near the school. I'm afraid that the lord and lady of the house aren't home for most of the year but my friend is- accompanied by many servants, and he too is also very worried about Celeste."

I creep even closer to the top of the stair case.

"Of course!"

I nearly jump.

"Anything to keep her safe. But, who is this friend of yours?"

I shudder, waiting for the answer.

"Hikaru Hitachiin."


	9. Different kinds of Brothers

I wake up the next morning feeling exhausted. It's five thirty AM and even though I went to bed four hours ago I only got approximately two hours of sleep. It didn't help that I'd had a long nap previous to going to bed, it was also difficult falling asleep knowing where I would be living for the rest of the school year.

_I have to convince Grandma not to let me go…_

I shiver as I creep down the hallway; it's the beginning of November already, November 3rd to be exact and the weather's starting to get chilly. When I reach the bathroom I quickly strip off my pajamas and scurry into the shower. As soon as I start the shower I sigh, comforted by the searing hot water. I let it slide down my pale skin, leaving it slightly reddened, and soak through my thick black hair. I don't even know where it came from or WHY it came to mind but an image from one of last night's dreams pops into my head.

Hikaru and Kaoru-NAKED- covered in whipped cream. Don't ask ME where it came from! I really don't know why I was dreaming about them in the first place, it was probably induced by the shocking news that was delivered to me right before I went to bed last night.

"UGHHHHH! IT ISN'T FAIR! WHY DO I HAVE TO GO LIVE WITH THOSE…THOSE…PERVERTS?"

_Pff, you're calling them perverts when YOU are the one who was dreaming about THEM naked. _A little voice in the back of my mind points out. I squeeze a bit of shampoo into the palm of my hand and begin to massage my hair. I quickly go on with all my other shower duties- conditioning my hair, shaving my legs, exfoliating. I shut off the water and snatch my black and white striped towel from the rack. I place it on the counter when I'm done, along with my pajamas.

"I should wash some of my stuff so I can pack it up later…" I mutter to myself.

I hurry into my room and put on some clean clothes, I just finish adjusting my dress then I start to put on my skull suspenders and fishnet gloves. I run back into the bathroom and brush my teeth and hair, then apply my makeup, finishing it off with matte black lipstick. I hurry to grab my school bag then dart out the door. I walk the first hour while listening to my ipod, sneaking in dance moves here and there when I though nobody was watching. Just as my ipod clock reads "7:40" a fancy looking car pulls up on the side walk next to me.

"Nice moves, demon spawn." Hikaru chuckles.

I jump and force the ear-buds from my ears, then stuff my ipod into my bag.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"We were thinking of picking you up and taking you to school with us."

"Why…?"

"Because we're nice."

I stare at him sceptically.

"What's the real reason?"

He coughs awkwardly and looks down at his shiny black shoes.

"We were worried about you. I wanted to know if you were feeling okay, and Kaoru's still a bit uneasy about you walking by yourself."

My heart pounds harder for a second.

"That's really sweet, Hikaru-kun." I say, almost in my Aine voice.

He looks as if he just saw a UFO.

"You demon spawn sure are weird."

When we get to Ouran Academy the twins run off to whatever they have to do so early, and I go into the club room. I finally notice the grand piano covered by a cloth in the back corner of the room. I wander over to it curiously and tug the cloth off and stare it its magnificence. It appears as if it has never even been played, I can't help but glide my fingertips over the beautifully finished wood. I sigh and lift up the piece that covers the keys and sit down at the piano bench. I can't help but feel that I miss the sensation that I used to get when I played piano. I only quit playing a few months ago when I found out that I would be leaving my home, dear friends, parents, and most of all my brother.

I don't talk about my brother Corey much; most people don't even know that I have an older brother. Corey's the best brother I could ever ask for, and moving away from him like this is the worst thing I could do for my heart. The moment that I said goodbye I could almost hear his heart drop from his chest and shatter on the floor. I knew Corey loved me, and that made it even harder for me to leave. The thing that Corey loved most was piano music, that's why I started lessons when I turned ten years old, I wanted to please my brother, and I did. Every time I had a recital or simply played in our home Corey would watch me mesmerized and I'd catch a tiny little tear clinging to the corner of his bright blue eyes, the identical bright blue of mine.

I stare at the keys for a moment before I take a deep breath and begin playing "Only Hope", a song from the movie "A walk to remember". I start playing smoothly, amazed that I still remember how to play since it's been so long. I softy and timidly start to sing.

"There's a song that's inside of my soul. It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again. I'm awake in the infinite cold. But you sing to me over and over and over again."

I take a deep breath before I play the chorus.

"So I lay my head back down, and I lift my hands and pray to be only yours. I pray to be only yours. I know now, you're my only hope."

I start to get lost in the music and halt my playing when I see a familiar dark-haired host staring at me from across the room.

"Mori-senpai, what're you doing here…" I start to turn away from the piano.

"No, keep playing, you're good."

I hesitate for a moment and shakily start to play and sing again.

"Sing to me the song of the stars, of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again. When it feels like my dreams are so far, sing to me all the plans that you have for me over again."

"So I lay my head back down, and I lift my hands and pray to be only yours. I pray to be only yours. I know now, you're my only hope…"

I close my eyes as I start onto the bridge.

"I give you my destiny. I've given you all of me. I want your symphony. Singing in all that I am, at the top of my lungs I'm giving it all."

It feels like a tear is going to drip from my eye as I continue to play.

"So I lay my head back down, and I lift my hands and pray to be only yours. I pray to be only yours, I pray to be only yours. I know now, you're my only hope."

As I play the out-tro I can feel Mori's eyes on me, pouring my soul into my music. When the music stops I turn my eyes to him as he applauds me.

"You're very talented, Sky. I had no idea you play piano."

"I don't." I say, tapping at the keys randomly.

"Don't bother lying. If that isn't playing then I don't know what is. Do you take lessons?"

"I did, but not anymore."

"Why not?"

"I gave piano up, I didn't want to do it anymore."

He walks over to me and stands next to the piano.

"Play something else for me?" He asks hopefully.

"Okay…" I mumble and place my fingers on the keys.

I start playing a very slow version of the song "I miss you" by "Blink 182" and Mori smiles warmly. To my shock he begins to sing, and his voice is like no other that I've heard.

"Hello there, the angel from my nightmare, the shadow in the background of the morgue. The unsuspecting victim of darkness in the valley we can live like jack and sally if we want. Where you can always find me and we'll have Halloween on Christmas, and in the night we'll wish this never ends, we'll wish this never ends."

I can't help but stare at Mori as I play the chorus. He looks into my eyes as he sings as if he's singing to me.

"Don't waste your time on me you're already the voice inside my head. Don't waste your time on me you're already the voice inside my head."

As he sings I sing the "Miss you, miss you" part for him.

I pipe up and sing the next verse.

"'Where are you?' And 'I'm so sorry'. I cannot sleep, I cannot dream tonight. I need somebody and always, this sick strange darkness comes creeping on so haunting every time. As I stared I counted the webs from all the spiders catching things and eating their insides. Like indecision to call you and hear you voice of treason, will you come home and stop this pain tonight? Please stop this pain tonight."

"Don't waste your time on me you're already the voice inside my head", Mori sings.

"Miss you, miss you", I sing out.

"Don't waste your time on me you're already the voice inside my head."

"I miss you, miss you."

I continue playing and Mori gazes at me faintly. When I finish I stare in utter amazement at the host in front of me.

"You sing?"

"Generally not in front of other people, usually to myself."

"Really? Your voice is truly gorgeous, I think you should pursue some kind of musical career or something."

Mori chuckles and ruffles my drying hair.

"Sky, if I ever do something as crazy as join a band you have to promise to do something just as crazy. Your piano playing is breath-taking, you should talk to Tamaki about taking lessons."

"Tamaki? Why Tamaki?"

"He plays piano as well, he's really amazing. You should ask him to continue teaching you."

"Maybe I could…"

It seems as if the host club keeps getting dragged into my life.

For my morning classes I had history in which I nodded off and PE where I was humiliated. During period two there are four PE classes- 2nd year girls (my class), 2nd year boys, 3rd year boys (Kyouya's class), and 3rd year girls. On the second class of the month (don't ask me why it's second and not first, I have NO idea) the 2nd year boys and 3rd year girls have PE together in the gymnasium and the 2nd year girls and 3rd year boys have PE outside. Why do they even bother swapping the years around? In a normal school our class would be with the 2nd year boys! Sticking me with the 3rd year boys was just a BAD idea. I forgot that we would be having PE outside today and wore the mandatory short shorts that we normally wear for classes inside the gym. The boys aren't supposed to see us in that gym strip because it's inappropriate.

Being the awkward idiot I am, I was forced to wear my teeny tiny shorts while all the other girls had warm sweat pants pulled over theirs. What made the fact that I was freezing my ass off worse was when the boys showed up and gawked at me like I was some kind of model in a playboy magazine. For god's sake, how sheltered ARE these people? I turned to look at Kyouya knowing that he'd at least be looking elsewhere, and noticed his eyes glued to my legs that appeared to be a mile long because of the shorts. I shook my fist at him and he coughed awkwardly then smacked some of the other guys on the back of the head and told them to stop staring.

After lunch I had literature class and now I have a spare block. I hurry to the club room and change into my baby pink romper and matching Mary Janes, and tug my new blonde wig into place. Today when I went to change I found a brand new wig box in the closet with a note from Renge that said "New style for you today- braids!" I walk over to the makeup table and scrub the black lipstick and eyeliner off until my face and lips sting, then I carefully dust on light pink eye shadow, glue on my fake eyelashes, and paint my lips with the gooey pink lip gloss. I toss my Dress, tights, boots, and my school bag into the toy box and take out Lolly-chan. The two of us march down the halls until we get outside where another batch of 2nd year girls and 3rd year guys are.

I try to make sure that they don't see me but it's no use. I can't help but hear the whispers from the older guys.

"Hey, that girl's cute I've never seen her before."

"That's because she's a 2nd year, my younger brother was telling me about her, says she's the cutest thing he's ever seen."

"More than that, look at those legs! She looks innocent too, I've always wanted to BLEEP a virgin."

I feel like staring in shock at the vulgar boys but I act as if I haven't heard anything. Within moments I hear two sweet voices calling my name.

"What're you doing out here?", Tsubaki asks.

"Come to check out the 3rd years?" Lisha jokes.

"I had a spare block and it was getting stuffy inside."

My eyes wander over them. They aren't in their PE strip, but a cute pink uniform. I guess Tsubaki noticed me staring.

"We're on the cheerleading squad."

"Well I wouldn't really call it that, we just look cute and dance, and sometimes we even sing." Lisha answers.

I look over at the pack of girls in cute uniforms, and one of them is running over towards us.

"You're Aine-chan, aren't you? I'm Miranda Lane, but you can call me Mirry! We'd be honoured if you joined the cheer squad!" The girl squeaks out all in one go.

I stare at her then nod without thinking.

"Can you dance or sing Aine-chan?" Tsubaki asks.

"I'm an alright dancer, and I sing from time to time…"

"You're on the squad!" Miranda shouts, catching the attention of the boys who were looking at me earlier.

_Greaaaat._

The girls pull me into their group and Miranda shows me the steps, I catch on really quickly. Soon enough the whole pack of us are dancing and some girls start cheering "Tamaki Tamaki you're our host! You're the one we love the most!" I turn my attention to Tamaki who suddenly looks over at the sound of his name being called. He looks at me in the cheer squad and blushes lightly. The group of us start dancing again, putting our hands on our hips and shaking them, kicking our legs in the air. I can hear the boys start up again.

"Uhn, that little blonde one's really turning me on!" One of them says half-joking.

"Mmm, I'd let her BLEEP my BLEEP any day." Another adds.

"YOU TWO SHUT THE HELL UP." Tamaki screams and smacks one of them on the head.

"PE isn't for gandering at girls in shorts, it's for getting physical exercise which is something I personally think you'll need a lot of to even GET a girl like her in the first place."

He smacks the other one.

"And YOU, what makes you think any girl's going to want to BLEEP your tiny BLEEP?"

I stifle a giggle.


	10. Sealed With A Kiss

The last period of the day soon ends and the cheerleading squad marches off into a vacant change room to get back into their school uniforms. Some of the girls put their regular dresses on and depart the school, the ones in uniforms all head towards the host club. On my way there I am stopped by a sweaty- yet still handsome- Tamaki. He's staring at me intensely yet warmly all at once.

"Aine, I do think you look adorable but you should be more modest…"

He looks down at my fully exposed, silky smooth legs.

"It's not my fault that most teenage guys are such pigs, Tamaki-sempai!"

"Not just teenage guys, Aine. Any man, even a refined gentleman like me, can't help but get…uh…excited when he sees a girl dressed that way. You see, this school is very sheltered…"

"From the way those guys were talking I find that kind of hard to believe."

"You HEARD them?" He asks, almost disgusted.

"Of course I did! Those sickos got so hot and bothered over exposed legs! Imagine what they'd be like if they saw a girl in a swimsuit!"

"I have seen them around girls in swimsuits during the summer in swimming classes, they never seem to get too bothered, and even if they manage to sneak a peek at the girls in their PE strip they seem fine. I guess it must just be your body…" He says with a tiny hint of blush in his cheeks.

"MINE? It's not THAT great…"

I watch as his eyes seem to glide all over my curves from my hips to my ankles. I start to feel uncomfortable.

"TAMAKI-SENPAI THE ONLY PERSON YOU SHOULD BE LOOKING AT LIKE THAT IS HARUHI!"

He instantly becomes tomato red and stares down at his polished shoes.

"How did you know? About, Haruhi and me?"

"It's kind of obvious that you like each other, so you shouldn't let something as stupid as LEGS shift your mind's focus, alright?"

"Bah! Aine, you just don't get how a man's mind works…"

"Who says I WANT to?"

As I walk into the club room the boys' eyes are already plastered on me. None of the guests have come in yet so the hosts are having a meeting of some sort.

"Tamaki, you're late. We had to start the meeting without you." Kyouya says coolly.

"Forget about TAMAKI! Look at what Aine's wearing!" Hikaru shouts.

Oh, he didn't have to tell him to look, his eyes were already there. Kyouya coughs awkwardly and pushes his glasses up.

"I do realize that this morning you were forced to have your legs exposed like that as Celeste, but it seems that this outfit was completely optional…"

"Well, I found it in my closet and I thought it would look cute on me…"

I try to pull a full on Aine. I bat my eyelashes and twirl my index finger in my wig.

"Don't YOU think I look cute, Kyouya-kuuuuun?"

He stares at me for a minute, almost as if I got him with my cutesy act and opens his mouth to say something but snaps back to his normal self instantly.

"No, Aine. I think you look like a hooker."

"Hmmmf, damn I should have known it wouldn't work."

"Nice try, I'll give you that."

Without any warning a pair of hands slip over my eyes. COLD hands. I scream loudly.

"GOD, AINE. IT'S JUST ME, HIKARU"

"It's not that…your hands are friggin freezing!"

"Sorry about that…ANYWAY…GAAAAAAMEEEE TIIIIIIMEEEEE."

"What?"

Before there's an answer, a piece of cloth is wrapped around my face to cover my eyes.

"Rule one: under no circumstances may you take the blind fold off. Rule two: no talking."

"WHAT THE HELL? IS THIS SOME KIND OF FREAKY SEX GAME YOU GUYS CAME UP WITH? KYOUYA WHY ARE YOU LETTING THEM DO THIS. KYOUYA? ARGHHHHH"

"Rule three: have fun!"

"KAORU? WHY ARE YOU LETTING HIM DO THIS? KYOUYA WHAT ABOUT NEKOZAWA? TAMAKI, HUNNY, ARE YOU THERE? ANYBODY? GUYS!"

I'm briefly pushed by Hikaru's cold hands and then he let go. As soon as I hear the door slam, I can tell that I'm in the cleaning closet. I can smell bleach and Mr. Clean and Febreeze and the faint scent of cologne. I can hear someone else's breathing other than my own as I'm crawling around on my hands and knees.

My hand touches something soft and warm and a tiny gasp is released from the other person's mouth. I move my hand up what I believe to be his thigh before a low growl exits his throat.

_What the hell is this anyway? _

_I thought the twins were my friends, why would they lock me in a closet with some guy?_

_Who is this guy?_

_MORI?_

_Why aren't I allowed to talk to him? _

I take my hand that was resting on what I assumed was his thigh and bring it up to his face. His breathing is harsh and in time with mine as I scoot closer and closer to him.

"Sky, what're you doing?" Mori asks.

"How'd you know it was me?"

There's an awkward cough.

"Perfume, I guess."

"I don't know what I was doing…taking advantage of you?"

"Why would you do that?"

"Why do you think?"

"Haven't the slightest clue."

"Huh, really?"

My lips travel to his cheek and I kiss it softly.

"Before you ask, that was for the songs this morning. I really appreciate that you were willing to listen and even sing along with me…"

My face remains close to his and I can feel the heat coming off his skin.

"That's no problem, I love your music. I've never really sung in front of people before until then either I thought I had no talent for it."

"You have no idea how happy it made me to have someone sing with me…my brother Corey used to sing with me when I would play."

"You have a brother? How come you never speak of him?"

"It makes me home sick, I guess." I feel a frown on my face, still dangerously close to his.

"Listen, whenever you want to sing or just talk to me give me a call. I have a cell phone; I can give you the number once someone lets us out of here…"

Almost as if on Cue, someone slams into the door.

"HEY I CAN HEAR YOU TWO. YOU'RE BREAKING THE RULES. YOU'RE RUINING THE POINT OF THIS!"

"WHICH IS WHAT?" I bark back.

"For the two of you to kiss and get together~" Kaoru sings merrily.

"Why would we do that?" I ask.

"Oh come ON Sky, even Hunny can tell that you're head over heels for Mori-sempai."

I can still feel Mori's heat burning in his cheeks.

I don't say anything back.

"If you really do like him then just stay in the closet and figure things out!"

I lift the blindfold from my eyes to find that my face is millimetres from Mori's.

"Sky, is it true that you…uh…have feelings for me?"

I feel his cool breath blowing on my partially parted lips.

"I do like you Takeshi…er…LIKE YOU like you…but I wouldn't say that I'm IN LOVE with you…"

"Hmm, that's really sweet Sky."

"What?"

"You just confessed that you like me…" He almost sounds like he's going to giggle like a giddy school girl.

"Oh crap! I did didn't I…"

"It's okay, I LIKE YOU like you too."

I feel like hiding in a corner and deflating like a helium balloon that's just been stabbed with a pair of scissors.

"Well now that that is solved…"

I move so that there's no space between our lips, and I kiss him sweetly.


	11. Weirdos in the Host Club

_Why did I kiss Mori? Because I like him, obviously. Now the ball is in his court! I confessed, he confessed, I kissed him, and now it's up to him to find the right time to ask me out. _

As I'm kissing him, I place one hand on his cheek and the other on his firm arm. We kiss shortly before he pulls away.

"I guess we should um…get outta here then…" He mutters nervously.

I jump up from my spot and in the process smash my face into Mori's giving him a nose bleed. As I'm scurrying around to help him with a cloth or something, the top button of my romper snags on something and falls off, causing my breasts to practically hang out of my top. I can swear that my pink lacy bra is visible. I don't normally wear pink underwear but I do dressed as Aine, JUST IN CASE one of these situations pops up.

Well, I had no idea that the guests were already arriving as Mori and I had our little pow-wow in the closet, and when we fall out of the closet (Kaoru whipped open the door) I feel so incredibly embarrassed. The curious eyes around us take in Mori clutching his bloody nose, and me with my boobs on display. Kaoru looks utterly adorable with that little boy expression on his face as he gazes over my chest. I notice Greg and Ren GAPING at my exposed lady parts.

"May I ask you two what exactly is going on?" Kyouya sighs.

"I um…then he…UH…yeah."

"Aine-chan? Why were you in a closet with Mori-sempai?" Tsubaki asks.

"Because that little Psychopath locked us in there…" I say, glaring at Hikaru.

"Hikaru-kun? Why on earth would you do such a thing?" Lisha demands.

"Just a little experiment, Ladies. Nothing to worry about." He answers.

"YOU BASTARD!" Greg yells as he stomps his way over to Mori who is currently grasping his injured nose.

"What kind of pervert takes advantage of a girl as sweet as Aine?"

"He didn't take advantage of me! I just slammed our faces together and he got hurt and then my stupid button got hooked on something and broke off and now my tits are all over the place…"

_Oops, supposed to speak like a lady…Tits isn't exactly a lady like word, is it?_

There's a shocked look from just about everybody in the room, and whoever wasn't already staring is now. I quickly cover my chest with my arms and bat my Aine lashes. Then I start to bring up some fake tears.

"Oh~ I'm so embarrassed~" *Tear* *Tear*

As I bat my eyelashes a few times more Greg helps me up from the floor and grasps my shoulders.

"Here, Aine-chan." He removes his blazer and hands it to me.

"Use it to cover yourself up."

"Oh! Thanks very much, Greg-kun. This is very sweet of you but I think I'll just go and change." I hand the blazer back to him and turn to go back to my closet.

The rest of the afternoon went by quick enough, after I changed everything went by normally and I got to see a few of my guests before 5 o'clock rolled around. The guests left as I changed in the back room, I didn't leave until Kaoru said that the coast was clear.

I creep into the clubroom and smile at Hikaru and Kaoru who are cuddling together on a sofa, looking down at something in their laps.

"Hey, Aine! Hikaru got a LOOOOVEEEE note!"

"It isn't a LOVE NOTE."

I scurry over and snatch the piece of paper from their laps. It's patterned with weird symbols and signs and has a familiar looking anime character on it.

"Is this…FULL METAL ALCHEMIST PAPER?"

"I think so. Whoever sent me this obviously likes anime…"

I scan over the neat print.

"To Hikaru- I just wanted to leave you a note letting you know how special I think you are and to tell you that you make every day of mine better with your handsome smile. Keep being amazing! XO!"

"It isn't signed…" I say to a blushing Hikaru.

"I noticed, it's the first thing I checked. I wanted to thank her for it. I guess she's a guest or something?"

I choke back laughter.

"What if it's RENGE? You know how she's an Otaku or whatever. What if she's into Full Metal Alchemist…AND YOU?"

Hikaru glares at me evily and gets up from the chair.

"CELESTE, DON'T RUIN THIS FOR ME!"

"Why? Don't you get letters like these a lot?"

"Yeah but they're usually different!"

"Aww, is the little devil type in wuv?"

"CELESTE I SWEAR TO GOD SHUT IT!"

"Fine."

"C'mon let's go pick up your things then we'll drive you back to our place so you can get settled in, alright?"

"Yeah, whatevs."

As soon as we reached the Hitachiin's with all my things we spent two hours putting up posters, messing with the lights, hanging up drapes, unloading box after box of clothes, arguing about goth fashions, and mocking Hikaru's new found "love interest".

I'm laying on my huge four poster bed(it even has curtains!) with Hikaru and Kaoru, we still aren't done unpacking my things but I have to admit, the room looks pretty damn epic. I hop from the bed and dash towards my stereos system that we just finished setting up and put on some Marilyn Manson. I put in "The Golden Age of Grotesque" CD and skip to the song "This is The New Shit".

"Awh, Celeste, c'mon. Manson?"

"Most certainly."

As the song reaches the chorus I start screaming along with the music and the twins laugh their tiny asses off.

"Oh god…this stuff isn't meant for girls to sing to…" Hikaru manages to say between laughs.

Kaoru gets up and joins me screaming along.

"THIS IS THE NEW SHIIIIITTTTT STAND UP AND ADMIIIITTTTTT" Now it's my turn to laugh.

"Kaoru you sound like a dying horse or something…"

"More like a bird that just got maimed by a troll…" Hikaru burst out.

The laugh feels so good it almost feels like I'm high.

Soon Hikaru joins in and the three of us scream along to the music, throwing our hands into "rock on" poses and pretend to play guitar.

As Kaoru and I screech out the chorus Hikaru turns away to grab my phone off the table which is vibrating like crazy. Hikaru laughs as he picks up.

"Hello?" He half asks half laughs.

There's a pause while the person on the other end responds.

"Oh, hey sempai. It's Hikaru."

Another pause.

"All the noise? Oh, that's just Celeste and Kaoru having some fun."

Immediately Kaoru yells something along the lines of "OH BABY DO IT AGAIN!"

Assuming that Tamaki or Kyouya is on the other end of the phone I join in on his antics.

"DUDE, PUT YOUR PANTS BACK ON!"

After a moment of awkward silence between the two songs on the CD Hikaru laughs wildly at the phone.

"Woah, dude! Cool your jets!"

Pause.

"No, I'm not high…why'd you ask?"

Pause.

"She's fine! We're at our place having a good time."

Pause.

"Pffffff, you're such a spoil sport, sempai! LATERRRR!"

There's a faint yell of "HIKARU" before he hangs up the phone.

Something tells me that I'm actually going to like living her a whole lot…

We stayed up way too late listening to loud music and making bad jokes. At some point Kaoru burnt popcorn and we ate it any way then watched some weird chick flick that Hikaru found in a bargain bin at Wal-Mart. I fell asleep on the couch with my head in Kaoru's lap and my legs resting on Hikaru's thighs. I could get used to this…

I'm just waking up now with a massive headache, I also forgot that I was eating popcorn when I fell asleep… I soon remember when I find a chunk of burnt popcorn tangled in my hair. It's Friday today, which means that the twins and I have to be dressed and ready by nine o'clock. It takes me a minute to sit up and I find my self tangled in Kaoru's arms and Hikaru's legs. I notice my cell phone sitting on the coffee table and reach over and grab it. SEVEN THIRTY ALREADY? As I glance at the time I notice that my inbox says ten missed texts from "TMN".

_TMN? WHO THE HELL IS TMN?_

I jump off of the sofa waking the twins and dart down the hall towards my bedroom. I grab everything necessary for a shower then proceed to my personal bathroom. When 8:15 comes around I'm already at the front door in my black fuzzy sweater, black skinny jeans, black converse, and my teeny coffin shaped back pack. The twins are just running towards the door now- Hikaru hastily tugging on his blazer as he clutches a banana in his teeth, and Kaoru hopping up and down to get his shoes on while taking bites out of a shiny red apple.

"LET'S GO!"

The car ride took us exactly forty minutes, leaving us five minutes to dash to our lockers and to our drama classroom.

stares at us uneasily as we run into her classroom (the theatre) completely out of breath.

"Hitachiin! Sky! Hitachiin! Why're you late?"

"We're late?" I ask.

"The bell rang 30 seconds ago!"

" we slept in okay?"

"No not okay. Just get on stage you 3!"

We march on to the stage and right into some odd scene going on between a couple of girls.

"What's so wrong with anime?" A black haired girl asks a petite blonde.

"It's like…so weird" She cracks her gum.

_How stereotypical of her…_

"Just because you don't like anime doesn't mean it's stupid."

"Yes it dooooees."

"How can you ignore all that hotness? Edward Elric? Izaya Orihara?"

"Whaaaaat's thaaaat?"

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT FULL METAL ALCHEMIST IS?"

"I know it's some stupid anime or whatever-"

"FMA. IS. NOT. STUUUPIDDDDDDD!"

"Uh…" I turn to Hikaru.

"What's going on with those two?"

The black haired girl tugs open the buttons of her yellow dress to reveal a white and pink striped t-shirt with the one and only Edward Elric on it.

Hikaru and I gape at her oddly until she turns around embarrassedly.

"SORRY! DID I BOTHER YOU?"

"Oh! No bother, just admiring your shirt…"

The girl perks up.

"You like Full Metal Alchemist?"

"It's okay…I'm more of a Durarara person…"

The twins look at us as if we're speaking a whole other language.

"Uh excuse me…" Hikaru turns to the girl.

"What's your name?"

"Hm? Oh! It's Winran! Kind of like 'Winry' but with an 'an' at the end…"

With no warning Hikaru leans in and kisses her ont eh cheek.

"Thanks for the letter…"

_God I hope she's the right one and he didn't just make the life of some random girl…_

Winran answers with a "MEEEP" and trips over a cord on the stage.


	12. Bleeding it out in the Host club

After our little escapade in Drama class, the twins and I walked together to math which caused death glares to be thrown my way. Our teacher was away so out class time was spent pretty much doing nothing, a certain red-head kept sending glares my way all through out class, and now as I'm walking towards science class she stops me dead in my tracks.

"Leave the host club alone, a freak like you has no business with men of their social standing."

"Who're you calling a freak? I'm not the one spending my entire class time gazing at guys that I'll never have."

"How dare someone like you say I don't have a chance with a host!"

"It's true, they'd never go for a girl as rude and stuck up as you."

"The rude one here is you, commoner! I am not stuck up."

"Oh really? Then why do you walk around like you've got raw spaghetti up your ass?"

She suddenly becomes very frigid and angry looking.

"You worm!"

She grabs my arms and pushes me onto the cold hall floor.

"Calling me a worm? Pushing me to the ground? That's all you got, princess?"

The girl touches something on her side and within seconds a tall burly man is carrying me out the back door and into a vacant garden. He throws me onto the pavement and glares down at me.

"I suggest that you leave Ms. Carling alone before you get hurt."

"Me? Leave HER alone? She's the one who called me out! Now she's got the nerve to have some ugly-ass body guard fight her battles for her?"

He answers by kicking me in the stomach. I clutch at it and stare up at him with fire in my eyes. I jump up from my spot and wait for a moment. I swing my fist towards the snob's face as a trick and when he grabs my hands I lift my leg up quickly and kick him where it hurts most. He drops my hands and falls to the ground in pain. The girl screams and punches me in the nose. I laugh and shake it off.

"FREAK!" She screams and kicks me in my already aching stomach. I laugh darkly and taste blood in my teeth.

"If I were you, I'd run away before getting my skinny ass beat."

The snob follows my advice and runs away shrieking at her injured body guard. I take the opportunity to run away before he comes to and REALLY hurts me. I walk painfully over to a pond and stand next to a statue of a peeing baby. *seriously why does Ouran academy have statues of peeing babies?* As I am about to sit down on a bench I hear a voice in the distance.

"Yeah here we go for the hundredth time  
>Hand grenade pins in every line<p>

Throw 'em up and let something shine  
>Going out of my fucking mind"<p>

I start to walk towards the voice eagerly.

"Filthy mouth, no excuse  
>Find a new place to hang this noose<p>

String me up from atop these roofs  
>Knot it tight so i won't get loose<p>

Truth is you can stop and stare  
>Run myself out and no one cares<p>

Dug the trench out laid down there  
>With a shovel up out of reach somewhere<p>

Yeah, someone pour it in  
>Make it a dirt dance floor again<p>

Say your prayers and stomp it out  
>When they bring that chorus in"<p>

I take a deep breath and let out my anger as much as I can.

"I bleed it out digging deeper  
>Just to throw it away<p>

I bleed it out digging deeper  
>Just to throw it away<p>

I bleed it out digging deeper  
>Just to throw it away<p>

Just to throw it away  
>Just to throw it away<p>

I bleed it out"

I gaze over the boy who was singing and smile grimly at him.

"Toby, right?"

He walks toward me and stops. He nods.

"Your name is Celeste, correct? What happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your nose is bleeding…and your mouth is all bloody…"

"I'm fine, what about you? You seemed pretty pissed about something yourself."

"There's this stupid wench named Ashley Carling in my first period class and she treats me like a piece of crap that doesn't even deserve to live!"

My eyes narrow at the mention of the snobby girl who started a fight with me.

"You know Ashley?"

"She's kind of the one that did this to me…"

"She did?" He asks angrily.

"Why?"

"Because I told her that I wouldn't stay away from the host club…and that she has spaghetti up where the sun doesn't shine…"

He laughs harshly before pushing past me.

"Where are you going?"

"To class."

"Class!"

I completely forgot about science class… As I'm running down the halls to my locker I hear a familiar song playing quietly from my pocket.

"Gravity don't mean too much to me. I'm who I've got to be. These pigs are after me, after you. Run away like it was-"

I turn my phone off and race to my locker. When my arms are full of science books I head to class. It's not long before I hear Toby singing again.

"Go stop the show  
>Choppy words and a sloppy flow<p>

Shotgun opera lock and load  
>Cock it back and then watch it go<p>

Mama help me I've been cursed  
>Death is rolling in every verse<p>

Candy paint on his brand new hearse  
>Can't contain him he knows he works<p>

Fuck this hurts, I won't lie  
>Doesn't matter how hard I try<p>

Half the words don't mean a thing  
>And I know that I wont be satisfied<p>

So why try ignoring him  
>Make it a dirt dance floor again<p>

Say your prayers and stomp it out  
>When they bring that chorus in"<p>

On instinct I join in.

"I bleed it out digging deeper  
>Just to throw it away<p>

I bleed it out digging deeper  
>Just to throw it away<p>

I bleed it out digging deeper  
>Just to throw it away<p>

Just to throw it away  
>Just to throw it away<p>

I bleed it out

I've opened up these scars  
>I'll make you face this<p>

I've pulled myself so far  
>I'll make you, face, this, now!"<p>

I stare at the object of Toby's affection- snob girl covering her ears in disgust.

"What is this total garbage? I understand it coming from a freak like her but a man wearing our schools uniform? Have some dignity, Toby."

A sudden slap silences Ashley.

"Would you just shut up and listen, you ungrateful spaghetti princess!"

Both Ashley and I stare at Toby in shock.

"Mr. Lake!" A shocked teacher yells.

"How dare you treat a lady in such a way! To the office!"

As Toby struts away to the head master's office he turns around and smiles at me.

"It was worth it if it was for Miss. Aine."

I smile warmly for a moment before realizing what he just said.

_AINE?_


	13. Drowning in The Host Club

I stare at Toby in wonder as he struts down the hall towards the head master's place, mouth open in utter shock.

"Did he just call that girl Aine?" I hear a classmate who is gathered at the door whisper.

"Wow, no wonder he hit Ashley, he must be off his meds! Aine and this girl have nothing in common!" Her friend whispers back.

"Not to mention that she is UGLY and Aine-chan isn't." Ashley stage whispers to the girls, looking at me to make sure that I heard. Impulsively I throw my fist into the closest locker in anger.

"That's it! Who gave you the permission to speak about people that way? Just because you think you're greater than everyone else doesn't mean you are. You say people of my class are low life commoners when really you're the low life!"

Ashley stares at me, pure anger burning in her scarlet cheeks.

"That girl's sure got some nerve, treating Ashley like that…" A class mate says to her friend, now not caring if I hear.

Just as Ashley is about to fight back I thrust my index finger in the air while staring at my converse.

"One more thing."

I look up at Ashley dramatically. _Wow I'm acting like Tamaki…_

"Calling other people ugly doesn't make you any prettier. Just remember that…"

I turn away from the group of students and follow Toby's path down the hallway. My knuckles are bleeding from punching the locker, my stomach is aching from the kicks, and my head is spinning from Toby's words.

_What the hell do I do now? If those girls find out that I'm Aine they'll all think that I'm a hypocrite. Not to mention what Kyouya might do…_

As if on cue the shadow king himself strides down the hallway towards me, grabs my elbow and tows me off to the club room.

"Kyouya? What are you doing?"

"I heard shouting and banging from my class down the hall and assumed that you would be involved. Really Celeste, you're quite bothersome."

"Let go! If one of those girls sees us they'll know that I'm Aine for sure!"

"Hmm? Why is that?"

I bite my black lip nervously and refuse to answer.

Kyouya's eyes scan over my face taking in blood smeared lips, bloody nose and averted eyes. He then looks down at my arms folded over my retching stomach and bloody knuckles. He sighs heavily and looks at me sympathetically.

"I suppose we can discuss this matter after getting you cleaned up. I'm taking you to the nurse's office."

I'm in so much pain that I don't bother to argue, I just follow my sempai to the nurse. It turns out to be much more than just a nurse and an office. It's like an entire miniature hospital in there! A woman in a long white doctor's coat leads Kyouya and I into a private room and starts to examine my wounds carefully.

"Ms. Sky, could you please tell me who inflicted all of these wounds on you?" The doctor asks. Kyouya looks at me curiously as I hold a tissue to my bloody nose.

"I believe her name is Ashley Carling? Well she pushed me, and then her body guard proceeded to beat the living shi-"Kyouya interrupts by coughing awkwardly.

"Oh my, did you pose such a threat to Ms, Carling that those measures were called for?"

"No way! I didn't do anything to her and she called her body guard over and he kicked me repeatedly. Then afterwards Ashley punched me in the nose…"

"I assume that the wound on your hand was obtained during your fight?"

"Uh…no…actually that one was self inflicted…"

Kyouya cocks an eyebrow curiously.

"Well after the beating…I got into another fight with her in the hall and uh…punched a locker…"

The raven haired host club vice president groans and face palms.

"Celeste, will you ever learn to just give up?"

The doctor laughs and wraps up my injured hand in tensor bandages.

"You must pack quite a lot of power in your punch to make yourself bleed." She says with a smile.

I laugh lightly and toss the bloody tissue into a metal trash bin. After I have been completely cleaned up the nurse tells me to take my fluffy sweater off and lie down so I do as told and stare at the white ceiling as she starts to pull up my black tank top until it's up until my bra. I gasp and shoot a glance at Kyouya who's staring at my smooth pale stomach from the corner of the room.

"Uhm…Kyouya…could you maybe go…"

He stares at me speechless.

"Oh my goodness, ! You bruise very quickly, and easily too." The doctor mutters, her mouth agape at my belly which happens to be covered by deep read bruises.

Kyouya's glare at my stomach seemed to go from curiosity, to shock, to anger. Instinctually I yank my tank top down over my stomach and hop off of the bed towards Kyouya.

"What's wrong, Kyouya? It's not like you're the one with bruises all over your torso."

"As vice president of the host club I am responsible for the safety and well being of its members. What did to you is not acceptable in our school and will most certainly not be tolerated as behaviour towards a hostess."

The doctor sighs.

"Mr. Ohtori is 100% correct, what did is unacceptable and will be reported to head master Suoh at once."

_Head master Suoh? Something sounds funny about that name… _

Kyouya and the doctor continuing discussing for a few minutes as I zone out, trying to figure out what is so familiar about the name Suoh.

"Which means, Celeste, you'll be wearing a girl's uniform from now on."

My attention snaps back to Kyouya at the mention of my name and 'uniform' in the same sentence.

"There is no way in hell I am going to wear that girly piece of-"

"Then you are hereby shunned from Ouran Academy and The Host Club and owe us a total amount of…hmmmm…how many thousands did that vase cost again?"

I glare angrily at Kyouya and the very confused doctor. After a moment I'm pulling on my sweater and stomping towards the door.

"FINE! KYOUYA YOU ARE SUCH AN ASS!"

I continue stomping down towards the exit of the clinic and feel something light smash into my back just before I head out the door.

"If you don't mind, put this on as soon as you can. I appreciate your cooperation, Celeste~"

I clutch the yellow dress in my fist and go to my locker. I grumble as the bell rings and the hall floods with chatty students ready for their lunch break then leave everything in my locker but my new uniform and wade my way through students until I get to the nearest girl's washroom.

A few minutes later i'm glaring at the vomit-worthy sight in the mirror. A very pale looking girl with black hair tied up in a big pink bow wearing Ouran's girls uniform. I feel like leaning over and emptying my stomach's contents into the sink but instead and stand up straight and smile this crazy-ass happy smile that gives me the feeling that the mirror will shatter into a million pieces. I look down at my feet and smile at my converse before scooping up my clothes and returning to my locker. I throw my clothes inside and hustle off to the host club to growl at Kyouya for putting me through this crap.

"Celeste-chan? Is that you?" Hunny asks as I enter the club room. I give a miserable look and nod weakly.

"Woah! You look completely different with your hair up like that! Cute, even!"

I groan.

"That's the problem…"

"You don't want to be cute, Celeste-chan?"

"That's not it…I just get so much attention when I dress up like Aine, I kinda miss being that freaky goth chick that no-one likes, y'know?"

"Hmm, I think I understand, but that's not true Celeste-chan! I like you as yourself just as much as I like Aine! You may look a little scary but you're still a nice person."

I smile at the blonde and ruffle his hair. I hear footsteps coming from the hall and turn around to see Mori entering the room.

"Oh, Takashi! How are you?" I ask with a smile.

Mori looks at me intently for a moment.

"You tied your hair up…"

"Uh, yeah…is there something wrong with it?"

"No, it looks fine."

He turns to Hunny.

"Mtsukuni, why did you run off?"

"I saw Celeste-chan coming and I wanted to be the first to greet her!"

"That's really sweet of you, Hunny-sempai."

"I was curious about why you were wearing a uniform when you usually wear your own scary clothes."

"Oh um…well something happened again and I guess Kyouya thought I'd be less of a target if I blended in more…"

"A target? For what?" Hikaru asks as he and his brother walk in.

"Bullying, I guess…"

"Celeste, you're being bullied?" Tamaki asks as he enters.

"Y-yeah, I guess but you guys don't have to worry about it I can take care of myself."

"Is that why you're dressed like that, Celeste? So you won't get bullied?" Kaoru asks, his eyes scanning over my new uniform.

"I wouldn't really call it bullying guys…"

"I would…" Kyouya says coolly, coming from the back of the music room. _What the hell? Was he listening the whole time?_

I start getting over whelmed by all of the different voices and questions and my stomach starts to hurt again. I notice Haruhi come into the room and join the circle of hosts around me.

"Celeste, just admit that you're being bullied. If you don't people like will keep hurting you." Kyouya says, trying to gain eye contact.

"What happened with Ashley?" Hikaru wonders.

"N-nothing, guys. It's okay, I'm fine."

"So you'd call those bruises on your stomach nothing?" Kyouya spits out.

I give him a pained look as my stomach starts to throb even more.

"Bruises? Celeste-chan, are you okay?" Hunny asks.

"I'm fine!"

"Did that scary old man get you again, if he did I'll make sure he never sees the light of day again!" Hunny yells in a cute manner.

"Scary old man?" Tamaki questions.

All the while Mori remains silent with his grey orbs glued on me.

"I don't need your help, okay? I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself!"

"You say that, but really if we hadn't showed up a few nights ago you would probably be dead right now." Kaoru says gently and worriedly.

"A few nights ago? What are they talking about?" Tamaki asks.

I start feeling light headed as the pain in my stomach takes over.

"Hey, Celeste are you okay?" Haruhi asks, coming closer to touch my arm.

"I-I'm fine…" I say right before the final wave of pain kicks in and I let out a strangled cry and fall to the club floor.

Despite the fact that Haruhi was right next to me at the time, Mori is the first to hover over me worriedly. I blink my eyes open a bit to look into his face and drown in his concerned eyes.

"Takashi…" I murmur before shutting them. From my sea of unconsciousness I can hear the distant voices of each host ringing out in alarm.

"Guys, she's bleeding!" Haruhi's voice.

"We have to take her to a hospital!" Kaoru's voice.

"Everyone get out of the way." Kyouya's voice. I can still feel an incredible warm clinging onto my arm even after the fog of heat has departed.

"Mori-sempai, please move-"Kyouya's voice again.

"Over my dead body." Mori's voice.

Those words tossed out into my sea are like a life preserver. I cling to the voice and the words desperately, barely keeping myself from drowning.


	14. Back to the Host club

My memory from the past few hours feels like I've opened a book, read a single paragraph and skipped ten pages to read another. Everything in-between is missing, my memories seem patchy and incomplete, probably due to me slipping in and out of consciousness. The first time I woke up I was in the school clinic where the doctor that I had seen earlier examined me and said something about Internal bleeding…the second time was at a hospital, I was being pushed down the hall on a gurney watching the fluorescent lights above me go by in a blur, the third time was in a car of some sort with Kyouya and the twins and Mori was there too…

Now as I'm waking up I can hear voices.

"Personally I respect your decision to take Celeste out of Ouran, but I do think you need to take her thoughts into consideration aswell." Kyouya says coolly.

", I can assure you that it was my daughter who asked that Celeste return home as soon as possible. She had to raise two children by herself without any help from their father and naturally she's grown very protective of her children. For Karly, even allowing Celeste to live with me is a stretch. She's so used to having her two babies with her that it's hard to have one of them so far away. Really, the events of the past week are what brought my daughter to her decision. The first two months of school Celeste was doing perfectly fine, but I could tell that she was miserable. The second she walked into your club it brought happiness and excitement to her dull school life and I'm very sad to say that being in your club is also what brought Celeste all of these unfortunate things…" My Grandmother replies.

Kyouya waits for a long moment, taking in every word that has been said.

"I do agree with everything that you've said, ma'am but I still think that you and your daughter should give Celeste another chance at Ouran. Give her another month to figure things out. I can assure you that the host club will do their best in protecting your grand-daughter."

"I'll give my daughter a call right now. In the meantime could you possibly wake the dear up? Knowing her she probably hasn't eaten anything since the morning, and I'm sure it's been a long day for her."

"Of course, no problem. Thank you for understanding, ma'am."

"You Ouran boys sure are charming, aren't you?" My grandmother mentions, her voice fading as she departs.

A few moments of silence pass before I hear Kyouya murmur quietly.

"Mori-sempai, you can wake up now."

To my surprise Mori's voice follows a moment after.

"Is she awake yet?"

"No, but her grandmother gave us the ok if you want to do it."

"I guess I could, but aren't you going to stick around to talk to her Grandmother some more?"

"No, I best get home. Tell them both goodbye for me, would you?"

"No problem. Good night."

"Night." Kyouya says before closing the door behind him. Almost immediately after the door closes I can feel Mori's body hovering over me.

"Sky, you're already awake aren't you?"

My eyes blink open right away to stare at him.

"Hey Takashi, how are you?"

"A lot better than you I'm sure. Is your stomach hurting at all?"

"Naw, don't worry about me."

"It's hard not to when you hide everything from me."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You know what I mean. Kyouya told me about the guy that attacked you in the park, and what happened with that girl today. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't want anyone to worry about me."

"Sky, it just makes everything worse if you keep it all bottled up. I had a feeling something was going on but everytime I call your phone you either ignore it or the twins pick up."

"Wait, that was you calling my cell-phone yesterday?"

"Yes, and I've been texting you every so often."

"I'm so stupid! You're TMN, it stands for Takashi Mori-Nozuka! Sorry I didn't reply to any of your texts, I just assumed it was a stranger or something."

"I wasn't really bothered by that. It was what was going on when I called you yesterday…from what it sounded like you and Kaoru were…" Mori stares down at the floor blushing.

"Oh my gosh no! That was just a joke! You know when someone's parents call and their friends shout out inappropriate things like "Pass the weed" or "Put your pants on"? We were hoping it was Kyouya on the phone. I didn't realize that it was you, sorry." I blush as I'm explaining the situation.

"No need to apologize I was just a bit jealous."

"Jealous? Why?"

"You seem to forget about what happened between us in the closet yesterday…"

"Of course I haven't forgotten! We kissed!"

Mori blushes some more.

"Ah, I meant before that when we uh, confessed our feelings to each other."

I form a little o shape with my mouth.

"Anyway, now that everything makes sense again, you should talk to your grandmother before I take you back to the twins' place."

I hadn't processed that I'm in my grandmother's house, lying in the bed that I was sleeping in whilst living there. I sit up, hop off and stand in front of Mori.

"Takashi…there's just one more thing before we go downstairs…what you said after I fainted…it was really sweet. I appreciate that you look out for me." I look up into his sad grey eyes and go on tip toes to kiss his cheek. Of course before he can say anything my grandmother is at the bedroom door.

"?"

"Kyouya has left, , he wanted me to say goodbye for him."

"That's very sweet of you dear; I just wanted to let Celeste know that her mother is on the phone for her if she doesn't mind."

I groan and reach out and gingerly take the cordless phone from my grandmother's hand. I press the button that takes it off hold and walk out into the hall.

"Hey mom, how are you doing?"

"Sis, it's Corey!" My brother's voice says excitedly.

I practically squeal into the phone.

"Oh my gosh! Corey I've missed you so much we haven't spoken in ages!"

"I know, mom says you've been getting yourself into trouble."

"Not any more than usual…"

"Still breaking hearts?"

"Possibly."

"Speaking of broken hearts, Jack keeps asking me about ya, wants to know if you've got a boy-" I cut my brother off abruptly.

"Core, I don't want to talk about Jack okay?"

"You guys broke up almost 3 months ago, Celty, haven't you moved on?"

"I said that I don't want to talk about it. Anyway, you haven't called me Celty for years, what's up with that?"

"Well I recently started watching that Durarara thing you're crazy about and one of the characters is named Celty right?"

"Yeah, she's my favourite."

"Well I thought since you hate 'Celeste' and you like this Celty chick then maybe I should start calling you that again?"

"Whatever you'd like, it's just nice talking to you."

"Yeah, I had a feeling you wouldn't want to talk to mom. She's pretty stressed out about you, y'know? I over heard her talking about you getting beaten up and almost raped and-"

"You were eaves-dropping?"

"One of my many talents."

"Well anyway I have to go, but don't worry about me alright?"

"Whatever you say, goodnight sis, I love you."

"Love you too, Core."

I hang up the phone with a click and hand it back to my Grandmother.

"So what did mom say about the whole deal?"

"You can stay, but if any monkey business happens, you'll be back under her roof before the week is out, y'hear me?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good, now I trust that Mr. Mori-nozuka will get you home safely. Get some rest!"

"Yes Grandma." I say before following Mori down the stairs and to the door.

"Goodnight!" I yell up to my grandpa and smile as she waves to me from the stairs. Mori opens the door for me and I go out into the cold, goose bumps forming on my pale arms. Mori leads me to his suave black car and holds the passenger side open for me.

"Thanks." I say to him sweetly and sit down on the comfy faux leather seat. He joins me a moment later and shuts the door with a gentle slam before putting the key in the ignition and starting the engine.

The drive to the Hitachiin's doesn't seem to be too long and the time passes quickly when I'm able to talk with Mori. When he pulls up to the twins' place I'm sad to say goodbye, but I manage and promptly walk to the door and knock. As soon as Mori sees one of the twins opening the door he gives me a wave and drives off.

The next morning I'm woken by Hikaru pulling back one of my bed curtains and screaming "Elvira! Wake up!" I glare at him sleepily and flash him a not-so-nice hand gesture.

"Why so grumpy, death-cake?"

"Why are you waking me up when I was excused from all of today's classes? Are you just dying for me to bite your head off?"

"Celeste might be excused, but that doesn't mean that Aine isn't needed in the club!"

I grope around blindly for something to throw at Hikaru when my hand grabs onto a black and white skull shaped pillow.

"Don't throw that thing at me because you're in a bad mood!"

"I was in a perfectly great mood before you came in here and woke me up!"

Our little fight is broken off when Kaoru walks into the room.

"Celeste, you still aren't up yet?"

"UGHHHHH GO AWAY!" To emphasise my point I chuck the pillow in Kaoru's direction. Hikaru gallantly stands in the way and gets hit in the face.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru wails.

"Are you alright?"

Hikaru chuckles and grabs the pillow from the floor.

"Get out of that bed this instant or this thing is out the window."

I jump out of bed and lunge at Hikaru, swiping the pillow out of his arms.

"How dare you use my pillow as hostage you ass-face!"

"Celeste, could you please stop the name calling and get ready?" Kaoru asks politely.

"I am ready."

They both stare at me in my black tank top and black pyjama pants that say "Devil" on the butt in red as if I'm on some kind of drug.

"Well if I just have to dress like Aine anyway I'll change when we get there."

They both sigh.

"Fine, let's go."

We all leave my bedroom and enter the front hall, I stop to tie my black combat boots onto my feet and steal a glance in the mirror. _No wonder they looked t me like I'm crazy, my hair looks like I just crawled out of the gutter…_

"The driver's outside waiting for us, can we go?"

Approximately 45 minutes later the three of us arrive at Ouran and the twins go to great effort to sneak me into the club room without being seen.

"Now, go on and pretty yourself up!"

"Fine fine, have fun in classes."

The moment the twins depart for their class I run into my back dressing room and close the door. The first thing I notice is a new wig box sitting on the makeup counter next to my two others.

"A gift for you, Aine! Wear it with something super kawaii~ Renge", the note reads in baby pink script.

I pull the wig out and admire the same faint blonde shade but this time in fluffy pig tails. I rush over to the radio, switch it on and laugh as something called "Super kawaii channel" comes on and starts to blast "PON PON PON". I pull out a baby pink top with darker pink ruffled sleeves, white thigh high socks, pink ballerina shoes with laces that go part way up my calf, and a pink bow necklace. I hurry to pull on the shirt and necklace then tidy my hair and pop my wig cap on. Shortly after I seem to be in some sort of dilemma as I'm standing in my dressing room fully Ained to the waist and then naked (except for my pink Rainbow Dash panties) from there down.

I continue to dance around as I search for a cute skirt to match the top in the pile of bottoms I pulled out. _I saw the perfect one somewhere…_

"AHA!" I shout, bending over back to the door as I find the perfect thing. To my dismay there's a sudden sound of the door knob rattling and a little manish gasp. I turn around to spot Greg at the door, clutching a white envelope woth a heart sticker on it. I seem to forget about my bottom-less state as I hurry to kick some stray skirts over the wig boxes.

"GREG-KUN!" I shout in my Aine voice.

He stares at me for a moment before turning bright red, grasping his nose, and running away. I stare down at my "My Little Pony" panties and face palm.

_I just can't catch a break can i?_


End file.
